Little Red Riding Rose: A WereSonAmy Tale
by CrankshaftRabbit
Summary: Amy Rose returns to her home village after her father dies to live with her grandmother. When she gets there, things had definately changed in a weird way especially when there are rumors going around that there is a Were-hog haunting the village.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, peeps! Me first Were-SonAmy fic! :D Hope you enjoy. A reminder, no flames please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic and Co. They are owned by SEEEGAAAAA! xD**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

A large wagon carried a small group of passengers through a muddy dirt trail. The weather outdoors was stormy. Thunder shook the wagon as the rain pummeled it. Sitting by the window in total silence, was a young sakura female hedgehog. She was cloaked in a bright red cape complete with a large hood. It almost covered her entire face. Her name was Amy Rose. If it were possible, she would be wearing a black cloak instead of red. The cherry-pink female was in mourning. Just a week ago, her father had passed away after battling a long illness. Amy was now on her way to go and live with her last living relative she had. In the small village that the wagon was approaching, lived the young flower's grandmother. Society demanded that since Amy was an unmarried young lady, she must live with an elder of hers.

When the wagon entered the little town, Amy peered through the window. The village was indeed very small with not much around to boast about, and a very tight knit community where everyone knew each other. The wagon came to a complete stop, allowing Amy to finally disembark. She was the only person to leave the wagon. The sakura hedgehog pulled her hood a little further down to avoid getting rain on her face. Amy looked around and watched as the wagon left her behind. Then she spotted an elder hedgehog in the distance clad in a dull green cloak, carrying a basket and umbrella. Amy instantly recognized her.

"Granny!" she called out. "Over here!"

The older female spotted Amy and her face instantly brightened.

"Oh Amy, dear! There you are!" she cried in joy.

The two ladies went to each other and shared a tight hug. The elder hedgehog was Gran'ma Rose. Her fur was a faded and somewhat course silver, and her eyes were a pale sky blue. Like Amy, she had a cheerful demeanor.

"How was your journey?" Gran'ma Rose asked.

"A little rough, but alright."

"Oh my, you sound tired."

"Just a little bit."

"Well then, let's get you home, dear."

They walked further along the village and came to a local merchant sitting on a cart and waiting for them.

"Hello, Ben." Gran'ma Rose greeted.

"Well hello, Mrs. Rose!" Ben greeted back. "Back to the hill then?"

"Yes Ben, that would be lovely."

Gran'ma Rose's two-story cottage was upon a large hill surrounded by a thick forest and a ways from the village. It was Amy's childhood home. Where she played with her father before they moved away. As the sakura female watched the steep tail go by, so many old memories from the past played in her mind. About ten minutes later, the cart stopped and its driver helped the two females off it.

"I'll see you later then, Mrs. Rose." Ben said.

"Thank you, Ben. Good bye!" Gran'ma Rose replied, waving her hand.

"Good bye! Hope to be seeing more of you, Miss Amy!"

Amy smiled as he left. Gran'ma Rose closed her umbrella and waved it around to get the excess water off.

"Alright then dear, let's get inside and out of this storm." she said.

Before going into the cottage, Amy turned back toward the trail and the foliage surrounding it, when she heard a slight shuffling behind her. She felt her body slightly freeze and tense up. The cherry-pink female could swear that something within the deep forest was staring right back at her.

"Amy?" Gran'ma Rose called from within the house.

Amy then suddenly broke from the 'trance' she was in.

"Coming!" she called back.

The sakura hedgehog took one more look at the forest. Whatever that was, it was no longer there. She then went quietly inside, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Amy let out a deep sigh as she unlatched her red cloak and hung it up on the coat hanger. Under that, she wore a flowing dress with a light blue skirt, a white blouse, and a black corset around her midrift. Amy went into the kitchen where her grandmother was preparing an afternoon meal.

"Aww, Granny, you didn't have to do all that." she whined.

"Nonsense, dear. Dig in." Gran'ma Rose insisted.

The young flower gave a sigh. She sat down at the table and tucked into her lunch. Then, the sakura hedgehog spotted a leaflet on the table. It was a notice explaining that there was a mysterious, 'giant wolf' going around, and that the villagers should be strongly cautioned.

"Uh, Granny?" Amy called out. "What's this all about?"

Gran'ma Rose gave a skeptical look when she saw what her granddaughter was looking at.

"Oh, it's just some silly superstition the villagers have." she explained. "After a few woodland critters came to village and knocked over a few things, they went crazy with fairy tales of a 'giant wolf creature'."

Amy smiled. Her grandmother was always skeptical about myths, legends, and rumors. She never believed anything until she saw it with her own eyes. Amy looked at the notice again. There was a picture displaying a wolf-like creature prancing about. After completing her meal, Amy went upstairs to her old room. It was on the far left of the staircase. The room next to it on its right, was the guest room. Her grandmother's room was on the right of the staircase. Amy plopped down on the nice, soft bed and sighed as her muscles relaxed themselves. She curled up with a pillow underneath her head and fell fast asleep. Gran'ma Rose came up with an extra blanket and smiled when she found her charge slumbering. Quietly and carefully, the elder hedgehog draped the blanket over Amy's form. She then left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving her granddaughter in peace.

XXXXXXX

The next day, the storm had passed and the weather became bright and sunny with a few clouds rolling by. Gran'ma Rose was in her garden tending to her vegetables and flowers. Amy was sitting on the patio reading one of her grandmother's books. Her ear twitched when she heard the silver furred hedgehog give out a light gasp and drop the small shovel in her hand. The cherry-pink female rushed to her grandmother's side.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Just not as young as I used to be." Gran'ma Rose answered as she flexed her hand.

The sakura hedgehog gave a little sigh and picked the small shovel for the elder. Then Gran'ma Rose continued her gardening. When she went into her sack of materials, there was something missing.

"Oh, fiddles!" Gran'ma Rose ranted.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it looks like I'm out of poppy seeds, dear. Could you go into town and buy a pouch for me?"

"Sure, Granny."

A few minutes later, Amy was back in her red cloak and walking towards the village. Unlike yesterday, the scenery was bright and green. Not dull and grey. Birds in the sky were singing lovely tunes and the gentle breeze ruffled the young flower's quills. It was just so perfect. Amy went down the trail, being careful of the steepness. Finally, she was in the village. Going into the market, the sakura hedgehog's eye caught more notices warning the populace of the mysterious 'wolf creature'.

'Wow.' she thought. 'People here are really paranoid.'

After completing her shopping, Amy went to the store clerk to pay for her things. The clerk was the merchant she met the day before, Ben.

"Well hell there, Miss Amy." he greeted.

"Um..hi." Amy replied in a shy tone.

"I see your grandmother's already got you doing chores."

The cherry-pink female smiled thinly.

"Yeah.." she murmured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Ben said after taking a few gold coins from her.

"What's with all the warning signs about a wolf going around?"

Ben's demeanor turned a bit serious.

"Well, folks here believe that a giant wolf is coming into the village at night." he explained. "Comin' and causing all sorts of damage. It took a couple of chickens the other night."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that maybe it's just a coyote coming by?" she asked. "Or perhaps even a mountain lion?"

Ben let a chuckle.

"You're just like your grandmother, Miss Amy." the merchant laughed. "Not believing anything till ya see it. But at any rate, I actually saw the claw marks it made, and it's no coyote or mountain lion. I'm a bit skeptical of the 'creature' bid myself."

Just then, someone barged into the general store. It was a green furred male hedgehog accompanied by a burgundy furred male echidna and another male hedgehog with blue and black fur. They all looked very brutish but the lime male was the most terrible. His name was Scourge.

"Oh hello there, Scourge." Ben said.

When Amy saw him, she instantly felt sick. She remembered him from her childhood. Scourge used to mercilessly bully her whenever she came to town.

"Got any jerky _Benny?_" the lime hedgehog asked with a rude sneer.

"Fresh over here." Ben replied with a sigh while pointing to a jar on his right.

Scourge and his goons began helping themselves after placing a sack of gold on the counter. Amy quickly gave her money for the poppy seeds.

"Thanks for the help." she said.

"No problem, Miss Amy." Ben replied.

Scourge suddenly perked up when he heard that name being spoken. He looked up and saw the cherry-pink female leave.

"Hey!" he called out. "I know you!"

Amy groaned as the male hedgehog approached her.

"Hello, Scourge." she mumbled.

"You remember me!" he said in glee.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I need to head home."

The sakura hedgehog tried to go about her way but Scourge grabbed her wrist.

"Now hang on a sec." he said. "Don't you wanna catch up?"

"No." Amy huffed narrowing her eyes at him. "Besides, I have to take care of my grandmother."

"Oh yeah, I heard your old man kicked the bucket."

Amy gave him a very hateful look and began to storm off.

"Hey wait!" Scourge called out.

He went after and stood in her path.

"Come on," Scourge said in a playful tone. "I didn't mean to push your buttons."

"Leave me alone!" Amy cried, her eyes slightly brimming with tears.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

The young flower growled at him and kept dodging his reach for her wrist again. She noticed that his chest sported two vicious looking scars.

"What happened to your-?"

"Oh these? I took on a bear once, but I won."

"Too bad he didn't finish you off." the sakura hedgehog remarked coldly.

"Aww, that hurt, babe." Scourge whined.

Amy let out a huff. She had enough of the lime green male and tried to be on her way. But Scourge wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"Come on, why don't you hang out with me for a while?" he pleaded, taking her hand again.

To him, Amy had gotten...pretty. She wasn't the little squirt she was before. Amy on the other hand was getting rather uncomfortable with the male hedgehog's advances.

"Look, I _really_ have to go now." she said, pulling away from Scourge.

Amy quickly scampered off towards the hill with a very disappointed Scourge watching.

XXXXXXX

When she was half-way up the hill, Amy hid behind a tree to catch her breath. That was really close. Scourge was such a scumbag. Amy was so riled up, she wanted to punch something. She let out a bug sigh and continued up the hill. The cherry-pink female tried to clear her head. The last thing she wanted was her grandmother to worry over her.

"Granny, I'm hooome!" Amy called out when she entered the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

A week went by as Amy settled into her new routine and the new atmosphere. She had to admit that the weather here was much more pleasant than the city air. A lot more fresher too. Amy had come to realize that it was a good thing that she came back. Where on earth would her grandmother be without her?

Another system of clouds heavy with rain sailed over the village as Amy and Gran'ma Rose went out to visit the town doctor. The elder hedgehog needed to have a check up and she insisted that Amy have one too. The doctor was a mobian duck by the name of Horatio Quack. He had lived in the village for nearly as long as Gran'ma Rose, though he wasn't quite as old as her. Amy remembered him from when she had her first doctor visit and was rather surprised that he was still there. As the two ladies traveled through the little, they waved hello to various village folk that called out to them in greeting. Amy was hoping and crossing her fingers that she wouldn't run into Scourge again. She didn't tell her grandmother what had happened the week before and wanted to keep it that way. They stepped into Dr. Quack's office, where the middle-aged duck greeted them.

"Hello, Mrs. Rose. How are you today?" he said.

"Oh I'm fine." Gran'ma Rose warmly replied.

"She's having trouble with her arthritis.." Amy added.

"Oh Amy, don't be such a worry wort."

Dr. Quack merely smiled.

"It sure is nice to see _you_ again, Miss Amy." he said. "You've grown up beautifully."

"...Thank you." the sakura hedgehog said, slightly blushing.

"My wife and I heard about what happened to your father and we send our condolences."

"Thanks again."

He led the two females into another room where the doctor began to examine Amy.

"So miss," Dr. Quack began. "apart from your recent tragedy, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Amy replied with a shrug.

"That's good. Now I'm going to give you both vaccinations. There's a slight bug going around this area, but it could get nasty if you two don't have the proper immunities."

Amy gave a gulp. She always hated needles. After the vaccinations were made, Dr. Quack decided that there were a few more things he wanted to discuss with Gran'ma Rose.

"Amy, why don't you run along for a while?" the elder hedgehog said. "I'll catch with you a little later."

"Are you sure, Granny?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Well alright, if you insist."

With that, the cherry pink female left the doctor's clinic and out into the town. Now Amy was stumped on what to do next. She didn't want to return home and leave her grandmother behind. Amy wanted to be somewhere nearby at least. There was a small library to her right, and since Amy was such a bookworm lately, it would be worth her while to go and take a peek at what they had. Suddenly out of nowhere, Scourge and his punks were coming her way. Amy quickly looked about her to find a place to hide from him before he noticed her. She frantically hid behind a large barrel and waited for the lime hedgehog to pass her by. When he was a few short distances away, Amy got up and ran behind the building. Then she suddenly bumped into something.

"Ooff!"

"H-hey! Watch it!"

Amy looked up and saw a cyan furred male hedgehog before her. He sported furious emerald eyes.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry." the sakura hedgehog stammered, instantly intimidated by the cerulean male's stare. "I was just uh..."

She threw a quick glance to her left, and saw Scourge was coming back towards her direction.

"Oh crap!" Amy cried, quickly moving further behind the building.

"What _are_ you doing?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Shhhh! Please, I don't want to be seen by that guy!"

The cerulean male looked up and saw Scourge. He then went towards the barrel where Amy was hiding before.

"Looking for something?" the cyan hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, have you seen uh, pink chick anywhere?" Scourge asked in reply.

"No, not at all."

"Eh, whatever then. Thanks anyway, _friend_."

The cerulean male's fur seemed to ruffle when he was called friend by the green colored male. When Scourge was gone, Amy slowly approached the blue hedgehog.

"Um, thank you. I-"

Amy was cut off when the cyan male suddenly glared at her. His emerald orbs were piercing and threatening.

"Look, don't involve me in your stupid drama!" he barked.

With that, the angry hedgehog stormed off. Poor Amy stared back at him, hardly knowing what had hit her. Her jade orbs slightly filled with tears as she felt really hurt. That guy, whoever he was, was so mean! All she did was thank him for heaven's sakes. The cherry-pink female tried drying her eyes as she sniffled. Even though she felt deeply hurt, she also felt really ridiculous crying like a little fool.

"Amy? Where are you, dear?"

The sakura hedgehog quickly gathered her emotions and went to her grandmother.

"Here I am!" she called out.

Amy ran to her elder who quickly realized that something was amiss.

"What's wrong, dear?" Gran'ma Rose asked. "You look upset."

"Umm...nothing Granny." Amy replied wearing a false smile.

"Don't lie to your grandmother..."

"Really, Granny! I'm fine."

Gran'ma Rose give the cherry-pink female a suspicious look, then decided to let it go.

"Oh alright, if you insist." she said. "Come on dear, let's go home."

The elder female took Amy's hand and they started towards the hill. Not once did Amy stop thinking about that mysterious and rude stranger she met that day.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Amy was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her dreams were being haunted by a strange dark creature. She finally jolted awake, breathing fast and heavy. Amy tried to get ahold of herself as she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. A sudden, distant howl from outside made her jump. The sakura hedgehog stared at her window for a brief moment. Slowly, she climbed out of her bed, her feet touching the slightly cold wooden floor. Amy walked towards the window. Looking out she saw a dull grey blanket the normally black night. A thick overcast had covered the sky during the early nocturnal hours. Then Amy's jade eyes caught a tree suddenly ruffling violently. She stared straight into the area and then a black mass shuffled past the area. The sheer quickness of it startled the cherry-pink female. What the hell was that?

XXXXXXX

The rains had returned to the village. Amy was now seated in the tavern, reading a nonfictional book she had borrowed from the library earlier. Next to her was a glass of prune juice. The interesting literature and the soft pattering of the rain against the window and the outside walls made the sakura hedgehog feel completely at ease. Then the door of the tavern opened.

"Ah, hello there stranger." the bar tender greeted. "Something stronger this time?"

"No, just water thanks."

Amy gave a light gasp. She heard that voice from only yesterday. It was that blue hedgehog. His ear twitched, hearing her gasp. The cherry-pink quickly looked down at her book when he turned towards her direction.

'Holy crap, he has _really_ good hearing..' she frantically thought.

Amy took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, and returned to her book. So what if he saw her there? That guy was a jerk. Probably worse than Scourge. Amy straightened herself out, and dived back into her inner sanctum.

"Why do I have a feeling that I won't be rid of you?"

Amy jumped in her seat when she suddenly heard the cyan male's voice. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart crashing about in her ribcage. When she looked up she saw him staring lowly at her.

"Ex-excuse me?" she stammered.

"Everywhere I go it seems, you're always turning up."

Amy made a sour face.

"Sorry if I'm an inconvenience to you." she muttered.

"I didn't say were an inconvenience." he replied in a softer tone. "Maybe a bit of an annoyance..."

The sakura hedgehog gave him a really nasty glare. She slammed her book shut and got up to leave. Before she could, the cerulean hedgehog suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Wait...I'm-I'm sorry. That...was rude." he sputtered, looking somewhat remorseful.

'No kidding.' Amy thought icily.

"Hey, let's...start over."

The cherry-pink female raised an eyebrow. Was it just her, or was he deliberately trying to be nice?

"Do you have a personality disorder?" she asked pointedly.

The cyan male made a face.

"A little bit." he replied. "Anyway, my name is Sonic. What's yours?"

Amy was taken aback even further. Now he was being eager.

"Amy Rose." she told him.

"'Amy Rose'?" Sonic replied. "That actually sounds _nice._"

The sakura hedgehog blushed slightly.

"Umm...thanks." she mumbled.

"So, who was that guy you were hiding from yesterday?" Sonic asked. "Your boyfriend?"

Amy gave a really shocked and disgusted look.

"Hell no!" she cried. "He's a jerk! And a bully!"

"No need to get upset." Sonic replied smoothly. "Just a question."

"Oh yeah, like _you_ should talk!"

The cerulean hedgehog made a face.

"Look, I apologize for my behavior yesterday." he explained. "I just...wasn't all there."

The cherry-pink female raised an eyebrow.

"Really, now?" she replied. "Care to explain why?"

Sonic became silent.

"It's-It's very complicated." he said lowly. "In fact, I don't wanna talk about it."

Then the cyan male abruptly got out his chair across from Amy and left the tavern. The sakura hedgehog blinked.

'What _is_ up with that guy?" she thought.

"That is a strange one he is." the bar tender commented. "He did the same thing yesterday."

"What? Talk to a girl and then leave suddenly in the middle of a conversation?"

"Leave yes. Girl no. As a matter of fact, I think you're the first person he's actually talked to since he came here."

Amy became somewhat bemused after hearing this. A little later, she returned home and told her grandmother partly what had happened at the tavern.

"Well _of course_ he would be acting that way!" Gran'ma Rose ranted. "This nonsense about a wolf creature going around is making everyone act silly."

Then the elder hedgehog got up from the dinner table with her plate, muttering to herself. Amy gave a little giggle at her grandmother's rant, but didn't mean to make her upset. She continued to think about her day.

'Forget about him.' she told herself. 'He's probably still a jerk..'

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the rain stopped but there was still a bit of an overcast that would clear up later in the day. The spring shower and left the outdoor air smelling fresh and clear. Amy absolutely loved it. She went out to the market to get some fresh fruit for her and Gran'ma Rose. On her way to the library to return her book and perhaps borrow another one, the sakura hedgehog ran into unwanted company.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

"Not now, Scourge. I'm busy!" Amy snapped.

"Aww, can't you spare a minute or two?"

"No! Now go away!"

But instead of leaving her like she asked, the lime hedgehog grabbed her wrist.

"I ain't going _nowhere_ missy." Scourge said in a voice.

Amy shivered a bit. She did not like the look in his cold blue eyes.

"Scourge, let me go!" she cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere either!" scourge hissed.

"Hey! She asked to be left alone!"

'Oh no, not _him!_'

It was Sonic. He suddenly appeared behind Scourge and looked annoyed and angry.

"Who the hell are _you?_" Scourge barked. He clearly didn't remember the blue blur from two days previously.

"Does it matter? Leave her alone!" Sonic snapped with heavier malice than the green male.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Sensing a fight coming on, the general store clerk came out towards them.

"Alright fellas, break it up." Ben ordered in a warning tone.

"I didn't start it." Scourge protest, sounding a little childish.

"It doesn't matter who started it, now break it up!"

The lime hedgehog scowled at Amy and Sonic and then walked off in an angry huff. Ben then turned to the cherry-pink female.

"You alright there, Miss Amy?" he asked.

Amy gave a nod and then Ben returned to his store.

"Must you always get into trouble?" Sonic growled.

"_Really?_" Amy cried in disbelief. "You think I _ask_ to be harassed?"

"Well, you're certainly prone."

"See ya!"

She turned to leave, but the cyan male tried to stop her, becoming suddenly apologetic.

"Wait! I'm...I'm sorry." he stammered.

"You know, your mood swings are starting to give me a headache." Amy growled.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out that way. I just...I had a rough night last night."

"Obviously. Did you know that you have dark circles under your eyes? That isn't healthy you know."

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, looking as if he were trying to calm himself.

"Look, I'm just trying to stay from you." he ranted off-beatly.

"Then why don't you?" Amy exclaimed. "Nobody is asking you to hang around me."

"I know..."

Amy decided she had enough of this and went inside the library. She returned her book and looked for another one to borrow. Moments later, the sakura hedgehog became aware of Sonic's presence looming over her.

"I thought you wanted to stay away from me." Amy murmured while raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure that dirt bag doesn't bother you again." the cerulean speedster growled.

"I seriously doubt he will after being told off by Ben."

Amy picked out another non-fiction novel and went to the front desk to check it out. Sonic continued to follow her every move, which was now starting to irritate and annoy her.

"Here you are, miss." the librarian said with a smile.

"Thank you." Amy replied.

She went outdoors with Sonic tailing behind her. When they were outside, Amy attempted to get the blue blur off her back.

"Okay look, Scourge is not here, you can leave me be now." the sakura hedgehog said.

Sonic gave her a little scowl and then when she started towards the hill, he started to freak out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? the cyan hedgehog cried.

"Going home?" Amy said, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Sonic on the other hand, looked as if Amy had no idea what she was getting herself into and was absolutely appalled.

"Your home is in the _forest?_" he cried in sheer dismay.

"It's up the hill." Amy replied, sounding really annoyed. "What is your problem?"

Sonic quickly straightened himself out.

"N-nothing." he stammered. "Just...be really careful okay?"

"I wouldn't be worried." Amy huffed. "I've been up and down here many times before."

"Please? Be careful?"

The cerulean male had grabbed her arm and made her stare into his now intense emerald eyes.

"Okay, okay, I will. Jeez!" she ranted.

Sonic let her go and she went fuming up the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Amy sat in her room staring out her window and watching tiny rain droplets run down the cold glass. She had a book in her lap, but her eyes never went to the printed pages. The sakura hedgehog was very deep in thought about Sonic. She tried all day to forget about him, but it was quite impossible. But even then, why on earth would she? The guy was still a jerk. He did sort of rescue her from Scourge however. Amy let out a deep depressing sigh. She got up from the large hope chest by the window and flopped onto the bed. Then another question formed in her mind. Why was Sonic so angsty about her going into the forest? Nobody else was concerned about going there. It was just too strange.

XXXXXXX

The very next day, Amy and Gran'ma Rose went out to the village to do some grocery shopping. When they got there, a card of villagers were gathered around the stable house.

"What the blazes is going on?" Gran'ma Rose asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

They went towards the stable house. Everyone was frantically talking out of turn. Then both female hedgehogs saw what they were looking at and Amy let out a sharp gasp. Lying on the floor of the stable house was a brown horse, with its throat torn out. The villagers around the ladies continued to shout out things of what might caused the gory mess.

"It was the wolf creature that did it!"

"Yes, the wolf!"

"What shall we do?"

Two men who were tending to the dead horse and investigating the scene of the crime, was Ben and the village sheriff. Ben quickly dispersed the crowd from becoming a mob.

"Now look here, folks." he boomed. "Don't be jumping to foolish conclusions. As you can plainly see, this is the work of your average forest bear. Just look at the foot prints."

The bloody trail on the hay and the soft dirt floor showed obvious signs of a bear and not some strange creature going about. Most likely the bear was savaging and came across a more ravishing meal in the horse.

"Now move along, the sheriff and I will take care of this." Ben continued. "Go on now, move along!"

The crowd slowly dispersed. Amy and Gran'ma Rose remained behind to wait for Ben who quickly noticed them.

"I'll be with you ladies in a minute." he said.

Gran'ma Rose gave a nod.

"Ben's got a hand on his shoulders." she said. Then she took Amy's hand. "Come dear, we'll wait in the tavern."

XXXXXXX

In the tavern, Amy quietly read while Gran'ma Rose did her knitting. Then coming in, was Sonic again. He furiously looked around as if he were looking for something. When the cyan male spotted Amy, he quickly calmed down. He went to the counter and ordered another water. The elderly hedgehog noticed that Amy was staring at him.

"Amy dear, do you know that young man?" she asked.

The sakura hedgehog tensed up a little at her grandmother's question.

"Ummm...a little bit." she stammered.

"He looks very handsome." Gran'ma Rose quirked.

Amy's face turned beet red.

"Granny!" she hissed in embarrassment.

"Well am I wrong?" Gran'ma Rose countered.

The cherry-pink female's ear twitched to the sound of light chuckling. It was Sonic. Amy started to fume.

'If I ever get him alone again, I'm going to smack him!' she thought.

Then the merchant that ran the general store came in, looking for her and her grandmother.

"Store's open for business, ladies." Ben said.

Amy helped Gran'ma Rose up out of her seat. As they left, she caught Sonic grinning at her, almost as if he were mocking her. Amy had the urge to flip him off, but since her grandmother was right there, the sakura hedgehog would get smacked for being indecent. Instead she ignored him and focused on more important things. A half hour later, both Amy and Gran'ma Rose came out of the general store and went back up the hill to the cottage. Before they went inside, Gran'ma Rose noticed something behind Amy.

"Oh, there's that young man again." she quipped.

Amy turned around and saw Sonic trotting up the hill after them. The cherry-pink female couldn't believe this was happening.

"Um, Granny, can I talk to him in private?" she asked.

Gran'ma Rose gave a suspicious smile and nodded.

"Alright dear, but not too long okay?" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Amy replied.

The silver-furred female gathered the groceries and went into the house. Amy turned around only to jump at how Sonic suddenly got close to her.

"You didn't have to send her away..." he said softly.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy demanded.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you on the way up here."

Amy gave him a look like he was being crazy.

"It's just a freaking trail, Sonic." she exclaimed. "Besides, why the heck do you care?"

Sonic froze. Then he looked away from her with a furious expression.

"That's...that's a very good question." he murmured.

The cerulean hedgehog turned away, seemingly scowling at himself. Amy started to feel bad.

"Wait." she called out, stopping him. "Now _I'm_ being rude."

Sonic smiled.

"You're not being rude." he said lowly. "And you know what? I deserve it for my behavior in the past couple of days."

Amy looked up at him and immediately regretted doing so. The cyan male's emerald eyes became soft and inviting. She had to blink from falling into a stupor.

"Look, I gotta go now." she stammered. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Sonic got closer to her.

"I hope so." he whispered.

The blue blur then gave the cherry-pink female a quick peck on the cheek. He sped off as Amy, with a dazed look, slowly placed her hand on her muzzle. Rage instantly boiled in her mind.

"YOU JERK! I HOPE I DO SEE YOU, SO I CAN SOCK YA!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy? Is everything alright out there?" Gran'ma Rose called out from within the cottage.

Amy let out a huge sigh.

"Yes, Granny." she said.

The young flower slowly went indoors, fuming in her silent rage.

'Who does that _asshole_ think he is?' she asked herself.

When the elder female saw Amy come in, she got a little curious.

"What was all that noise about, dear?" Gran'ma Rose asked.

"It was nothing, Granny. Don't worry about it." Amy assured her.

Then Gran'ma Rose got suspicious again.

"Is that young man courting you, my dear?" she asked coyly.

Amy's face turned beet red again.

"No!" she cried aghast.

The elderly hedgehog giggled.

"If you insist, dear." she mused.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Amy had trouble sleeping again that night. She had another dream about a wolf-like hedgehog stalking about and howling. Finally, she awoke. Her ear twitched to the sound of heavy rain pattering on the glass of the window and on the walls. Amy shivered as she hugged herself. Maybe all that stuff about that 'wolf-creature' and the horse getting attacked the day before, was starting to get to her. Then she heard another howl. This time it was real, and a bit louder than before, making the sakura hedgehog jump. Rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs. Amy walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. A minute later, she heard another patter of feet coming down the stair case.

"Amy, dear? Is everything alright?"

It was Gran'ma Rose.

"Yes, Granny. I'm fine." Amy replied softly.

"Having a midnight snack?"

"No, not really. I'm going back to bed now."

"Alright, dear. Sweet dreams."

The sakura hedgehog left her glass in the washtub and went back up the stairs with Gran'ma Rose following seconds behind her. The rain outside continued to pour. Amy shivered at the drop in temperature and quickly got back into her bed to bundle up. Before drifting off to sleep, Amy gave one last thought about Sonic.

XXXXXXX

That morning was very cold. Gran'ma Rose lit the fireplace to heat up the cottage. Amy went around wearing her bright red cloak while the elder hedgehog wore a heavy shawl. The rain had stopped but there was still an overcast in the sky. After breakfast, both ladies sat on the couch with Amy reading and Gran'ma Rose knitting. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Gran'ma Rose asked.

Amy got up and went to answer the door. To her surprise and dismay, it was Sonic.

"Hey." he greeted softly.

"What are you doing here?" Amy cried.

"Still angry about yesterday?"

"Yes. I am actually."

Sonic grinned at her.

"Well, why don't I make it up to you?" the cerulean hedgehog asked.

"Amy, dear. Who is that?" Gran'ma Rose called out.

"Um...nobody." Amy nonchalantly.

"Ouch." Sonic quipped.

The elder hedgehog came over to the door and saw Sonic.

"Oh, hello young man." she greeted politely. "Er...what was your name again?"

"Sonic." the cyan male replied with a wider grin when Amy gave a greater look of dismay. "So, why don't I take you out for a walk?"

Amy was about to turn him down, but Gran'ma Rose gave her an encouraging push out the door.

"Go on, dear." she urged.

"Granny, it's about to rain again!" the cherry-pink female protested.

"I'll take you to the tavern then." Sonic improvised.

Amy was silently fuming. She could not believe what she was getting herself into. At least it wasn't Scourge.

"Oh, alright." Amy sighed in defeat.

"Have fun!" Gran'ma Rose cheerfully replied. "And take this."

She gave Amy and umbrella while Sonic took her hand.

"Are you mad?" the blue blur asked.

"No..." Amy grumbled.

"Liar."

"Okay fine! I'm mad. Is that what you want to hear?"

Sonic took her arm and brought her closer to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're being a jerk." Amy replied with her voice cracking a little.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!"

The cerulean hedgehog leant forward but Amy turned away in a childish demeanor. Sonic gently brought her face towards his, and saw a thin trail of tears brewing her eyes. Sonic took his thumb and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm just sick of you going back and forth between being an ass and a nice guy." Amy said in an angry whimper.

"Then I won't be an ass anymore."

"Yeah, like that'll happen. Between you and Scourge, you've got me going in circles."

Suddenly, Sonic's grip on her arm got tighter, causing Amy to look up at him in confusion. His eyes had turned piercing and fierce.

"He hasn't come back and bothered you has he?" Sonic questioned with rumble in his voice.

"No." Amy replied honestly, shaking her head.

"Good."

Then they continued their walk when the blue blur wrapped an arm around her wrist and kept her close to him. Amy blushed furiously and had trouble keeping up without tripping over her feet. She heard a deep rumble coming from his throat.

'Is he growling like a..._wolf?_' Amy asked herself.

"Umm, why do you have your arm around me like that?" she stammered.

Sonic froze and realized what he was doing. He promptly removed his limb around the cherry-pink female's midriff and took back her hand continuing their journey to the tavern. A few minutes later, the pair was seated in the far left corner. They talked a little bit of their pasts.

"So why _did_ you return here?" Sonic asked.

"My father passed away about a month now." Amy explained. "And since I'm not married, I kinda had to come and live with my grandma."

"I see."

Curiously, the cerulean hedgehog looked almost relieved to hear that Amy was single.

"So what's your story?" the sakura hedgehog asked.

"Not much worth mentioning." Sonic said in a low voice. "My parents died when I was really young.

Amy sympathized. No wonder he acted so brutish. He must have had a very rough childhood.

"Well, at least we have something in common." Amy said softly.

"Oh? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"We've both orphans."

The cyan male's face softened and then turned a little hard again.

"I doubt we really have anything in common..." he muttered.

Amy frowned. He was doing it again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Sonic asked in reply, caught off guard by her question.

"Why do you insist on hanging around me when it clearly makes you uncomfortable?"

The blue blur's face turned sullen as though he were rejected.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." he mumbled. "I just feel like I'm placing you in danger."

Amy looked at him like he was being really ridiculous.

"Okay, why would I be in danger?" the cherry-pink female asked pointedly.

There was a deep silence between them. Sonic looked even more unnerved. He took her hand and held it tightly.

"Let's just say that it has to do with my...personality disorder." he said.

Now Amy was really confused. Just what was he trying to get at?

"I'm not sure if I follow..." Amy replied.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said, taking both her hands. "Just try and put up with me."

The sakura hedgehog rolled her eyes as he gave her a crooked smile.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Sonic and Amy were now taking a walk through a green belt near the forest. The weather had cleared up and the sun was peeking out from in between the broken clouds. The green belt looked absolutely beautiful in the sunlight. The scene was practically breath taking. Both Amy and Sonic were hand in hand throughout the entire stroll.

"What's your favorite kind of flower, Amy?" Sonic asked randomly.

Amy looked at him curiously. Was he trying to hit on her or something?

"Um let's see..white roses." she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Sonic replied curiously.

'Figures.'

When they came to the end of the green belt, Sonic suddenly froze and stopped Amy in her tracks.

"What is it?" she asked in a confused manner.

"Amy, can you get to your house from here?" the blue blur rasped.

"Uh...sure. Why?"

"That green rat is coming this way."

"Scourge? So what?"

"I don't want him to see you. Go home, now!"

"But-"

"Now, Amy!"

He gave her a little push towards the opposite direction.

"Okay, okay!" Amy cried. "Don't have a heart attack!"

She started her steps homeward and she barely began to hear Scourge's voice when the sakura hedgehog was halfway along. When Amy finally got to her cottage, her grandmother was all too eager to hear the details of her interlude with Sonic.

"There's nothing to tell, Granny." Amy insisted. "We just went for walk."

"You should be in his company more often." Gran'ma Rose suggested. "It's about time you've found yourself a companion."

The cherry-pink female's face went beet red at her grandmother's words.

"Granny!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Well aren't I correct?" Gran'ma Rose remarked.

Amy went fuming up her room and slamming the door behind her. Gran'ma Rose shook her hand.

"Young'uns." she muttered.

After Amy slammed her door shut, she fell onto on her bed and screamed into the pillow. Everything was driving her nuts.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

Later that evening, Gran'ma Rose was preparing supper when Amy suddenly realized something.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"What is it, dear?" Gran'ma Rose asked.

"I forgot to turn in my book to the library today!"

The young flower frantically grabbed her cloak and her book and went racing towards the door.

"Dear, it's almost late." Gran'ma Rose protested.

"I'll be fast, don't worry." Amy promised.

She darted down the hill towards the village. The only light guiding her was the light of the full moon that was out. Amy, at her quick pace, made it to the library just before it was ready to close for the night. After breathlessly apologizing for turning it in almost late, Amy went back out to get home. Only it seemed darker than it was a few minutes ago.

"Oh great..." the cherry-pink female muttered.

A lone and large cloud had drifted into the sky and covered the moon, diluting any light there was. This made it very difficult to navigate her way back home. If Amy were smart, she would stay put until the cloud moved on. But since her grandmother was waiting, she decided to just bite the bullet and go about her way. Didn't seem too hard then.

"Just keep going straight." she told herself.

The sakura hedgehog did just that, but pretty soon, she ended up getting lost in the forest around her.

'Karma must really hate me.' Amy mentally sighed.

As she tried making her way through the darkness and thick foliage, there was a sudden shuffling and low grunting. Amy stopped dead in her steps, frozen in fear and panic. Her heart began to pound against her chest.

"Huh-Hello?" she called out. No reply.

Amy shuddered. Now she was in really deep shit. The cherry-pink female didn't know whether to stay put or to move on. She took a few steps forward and then heard another rumble. The moon peeked out from a break in the cloud that covered it. Amy was at least able to see a little bit of her environment. There was yet another rumble which made Amy jolt to her right and see a large brown bear coming towards her. The young flower literally froze in place. Paralyzed with fright and panic, she stared at the bear in mute horror as it came nearer in a grumpy and territorial rage. He lifted his paw to strike at her and poor Amy braced herself. But before the bear's claws could touch her, there was a sudden roar behind the cherry-pink female which sidetracked the animal in front of her. Then, another creature came furiously racing up to them and lunged itself at the bear and tackled it to the ground. Amy gasped as if all the oxygen was sucked out of her, and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She continued to stare in wide-eyed terror while witnessing the bear fighting a wolf-like creature. Amy had never seen anything like it. It seemed like a wolf, but it had the form of a male hedgehog. The sakura hedgehog searched her thoughts, trying to figure out where the hell she had seen those glowing emerald eyes before. Weak from the shock and stress, Amy finally fainted.

XXXXXXX

"Amy? Wake up, dear."

Amy's vision slowly went from blurry to clear. Gazing down at her was Gran'ma Rose. The young flower looked around and found that she was in her room with a damp cloth over her fore head.

"Wuh...what..happened?" she stammered in a low voice.

"You had a little accident, dear." Gran'ma Rose explained, trying to soothe her.

"H-how..?"

"Well, someone came to our dear and left you lying on the porch."

Amy then suddenly remembered what had happened to her.

"_Oh, Granny!_" she cried. "_I-I saw it!_"

"Saw what, dear?" Gran'ma Rose asked, perplexed.

"Th-that wolf...thing..everyone was talking about! I saw him! He..fought a bear...and...and..."

"Now Amy, just calm down alright? Lie down and relax. I'm going to get you some camomile and warm milk."

After her grandmother left the room, Amy realized that she just rambled like a blithering idiot. But she _knew_ what she saw.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Amy's grandmother had insisted that she stay indoors for the day after what had happened the night before. The sakura hedgehog had wanted to, for some strange reason, go out and investigate the area where she had seen the strange animal. Gran'ma Rose wouldn't hear of it and was convinced that she had caught a touch of the flu from exposure to the cold weather last night. Then the elder hedgehog had found that she was nearly out of camomile.

"Amy dear, I'm going to the market for a little while." she announced.

"You're going alone?" Amy asked.

"You are staying here, young lady, until you're no longer under the weather."

The cherry-pink female let out a sigh.

"Okay, okay. Just be careful, alright?" she said.

"Don't mind me, dear." Gran'ma Rose replied. "You rest up, okay?"

A few minutes later, the elder was gone. Pretty soon, Amy found herself really, really bored. She already read all of her grandmother's books, and she didn't have another one from the library to read. Amy had to do something to keep herself entertained. Then she spotted Gran'ma Rose's knitting kit. It wouldn't hurt to try and learn how to knit, figuring that she would have to learn sometime. Amy got out the needles and a ball of purple yarn and began to knit.

"Knit one...pearl two.." the young flower reminded herself.

Suddenly, there was hard knock at the door, causing Amy to jump. She got up slowly and went to answer it. To her surprise, it was Sonic, looking as if he had a bad night's sleep.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Amy stammered.

"We need to talk." Sonic replied in a serious tone.

"Maybe some other time, Sonic. My grandma's out right now and she wants me to stay indoors."

"Good. Then we're alone."

The cyan hedgehog pushed her into the cottage and closed the door behind him and locking it.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" Amy cried.

"Amy, you need to listen to me. It's very important." Sonic replied grabbing her shoulders.

Amy gave out a small gasp when she felt how tight he was holding her. He must be really serious this time.

"Okay, what is it?" the young flower asked with a sigh.

"First, are you alright? Did that bear hurt you at all?"

Amy stared at him.

"...How did you know I was attacked by a bear?" she rasped.

"_Did he hurt you?_" Sonic asked again, raising his voice a little.

"N-no.."

"Good."

Amy's head was really spinning. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Sonic, what is this?" she cried.

The cyan male was quiet for a moment. He was quite unsure where to start exactly.

"What...what else did you see last night?" Sonic asked nervously.

Now Amy was quiet. Did Sonic have something to do with the creature she had seen? And how exactly did he know all this?

"I...I think...I think I saw a wolf." Amy rasped. "Only, it didn't seem to be a wolf."

Sonic was dead silent as Amy described what she had seen. The sakura hedgehog looked at him and saw that he was waiting for her to figure out what he was trying to imply.

"Sonic...what are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

The blue blur was about to say something, but suddenly turned away with his face buried in his hands.

"I can't." Sonic moaned. "I...just can't!"

Amy's mood softened. Although she was a bit flustered by his questioning, she felt a little down on herself as he began to curse himself. The cherry-pink female approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She immediately threw her hand away from him.

"Oh my God, Sonic!" she cried. "You're warmer than a hot plate! Are you burning up?"

Amy put a hand to the cerulean speedster's forehead to check his temperature. Sonic grabbed her arms and again making her look at him straight in the eye.

"Amy, are you getting what I'm telling you?" he cried.

"Not really." Amy replied honestly. "What _are_ you trying to tell me?"

Sonic took a deep breath.

"Amy. That was _me_ you saw last night." he whispered.

The cherry-pink female let out a shocked gasp. It was here that she realized that those glowing green eyes she saw the night before, were his. Then Amy began putting everything together. Come to think of it, the creature did look like Sonic.

"You mean...you're the...?" Amy stammered.

A intense look from the cyan male confirmed it. The young flower was very shocked to say the least. It was astounding to hear.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Sonic replied.

"Why are you a...?"

"Do you believe in family curses?"

Amy gave a look like she knew that possibility all too well.

"A little bit." she said lowly. "Is that what this is? A family curse? Was your great-great-grandfather a werewolf?"

"Sort of.." Sonic muttered. "I'm not a werewolf, Amy. I'm a _werehog_"

"A werehog?"

It didn't make any sense, but it matched with what she saw the night before. Amy looked up at him again.

"Were you really tormenting the village?" she asked. "Be honest with me."

"No." Sonic replied. "In fact, I only intended to stay for about a week at this place."

"What made you change your mind?"

The blue blur didn't answer her. Instead, he stared lowly straight into her jade orbs with a look of want. Then she got the message.

"_M-me?_" Amy sputtered.

"Ever since, I caught your scent in the wind, I _had_ to find you." Sonic explained in a low voice. "And when I did, I...I imprinted."

The sakura hedgehog was once again befuddled.

"What's that?" she asked.

Again he didn't answer. Instead, he wrapped one arm around her form and buried his free hand into her quills, intensely embracing her. Amy let out a sharp gasped and her eyes went wide as her face went red. Then she went limp in his arms and lightly moaned. After breaking the kiss, he buried his muzzle deep within her neck, taking a huge breath of her scent. Amy was still in a little bit of a daze.

"Okay...why is that a bad thing?" she rasped.

"Because I could place you in danger!" the cerulean speedster exclaimed. "You _do_ realize that there are people who would like to hunt me down and get rid of me."

Amy became horrified. She couldn't fathom the thought of Sonic getting killed.

"No, they can't!" she cried. "I mean, it's not your fault that you're a cursed animal or something."

Sonic made a warm face.

"So, you're not considering me a jerk anymore?" he asked.

"Well...no." Amy stammered with a slight blush.

The cyan male took her hand.

"Will you keep my secret then?" he asked again.

"Yes. Of course." Amy replied honestly.

They went towards the back door that led to the courtyard of the cottage and opened it.

"You're leaving?" Amy asked softly.

"I'll be back later." Sonic replied. "I promise."

In a flash, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

For the rest of the day, Amy was very deep in thought. She could hardly believe that the wolf-like werehog that everyone was talking about, was actually Sonic. The sakura hedgehog, after some consideration, thought that in some strange way, she knew it was Sonic all along. She began to feel more sympathy for him as time went on. Imagine all the hardships he must have faced simply because of a curse that was struck down on his family line generations before his time. Amy started to have a feeling of wanting to see him again. She _had_ to see him again. Gran'ma Rose noticed her seemingly spacey expression and got a little concerned.

"Amy dear, are you feeling alright?" she called out.

"Huh?" Amy stammered, not paying any attention.

"You look a little listless."

"I'm okay, Granny."

XXXXXXX

The sun was setting. Amy was beginning to wonder if Sonic's promise meant that he would see her later hours of the day or tomorrow altogether. The cherry-pink female was practically looking at the door every five minutes and waiting for a knock. Or just him simply appearing out of nowhere. All that waiting was starting to slowly kill her inside. After supper, Amy tried waiting a little longer for Sonic, evening though at this point as the stars came out, he would most likely be in his...werehog form. That was another thing that bothered Amy. Would he still have his mentality as a werehog? Finally, Gran'ma Rose made her sakura charge turn in for the night.

"Come, dear. Off to bed now." she said.

The young flower wanted to protest, but knowing her grandmother, she would have to supply a full explanation as to why. And Amy had promised that she would tell no one about Sonic's condition. Reluctantly, Amy went up to her bedroom and got into her nightgown. The full moon was out again, and its light peered into the window creating an almost transparent beam. Amy laid on her bed and stared at the moon, thinking of Sonic. She just couldn't sleep without knowing what was going on with him. Eventually, her eyes slowly closed in slumber. Then, a few minutes later, a long howl was heard. Amy jolted up and raced to her window. She could barely make out the area surrounding the cottage. Quickly, the young flower grabbed her red cloak and a pair of shoes and quietly raced down the stairs, not wanting to wake her sleeping grandmother. Amy heard another howl coming from towards the courtyard of the cottage. She went out the backdoor silent as a ghost. The moon's light barely illuminated her path. Amy carefully walked along the small stone path, being a little wary of her surroundings. She stopped when she heard a harsh shuffling in the bushes in front of her.

"...Sonic?" Amy quietly called out.

A minute later, the werehog's large head slowly popped out and then the rest of his body. His fur was thicker, coarser, and a darker blue almost matching the night sky itself. A few exceptions were patches of a light grey on the tips of his quills, and tuft of white puffy fur on his chest and around his wrists. Sonic's muzzle as well as his huge and sharp clawed hands were very pale, almost a stony grey. Two sets of fangs were popping out from his mouth. His emerald eyes were glowing intensely like that of the lunar star above them. To sum it up, Sonic looked downright scary. One would scream in terror at the very sight of him. But for some really strange reason, Amy wasn't afraid. She knew that a normal person in their right mind would flee-or at least try to-the moment Sonic made his appearance. The cherry-pink female remained right where she was, as the werehog slowly approached her on all fours. He then paused to stand on his hind legs, which was not difficult for him to do.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Sonic asked in a hushed, but gruff voice.

Amy made a light gasp. She was immediately relieved that he still had his conscience. The sakura hedgehog ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Sonic was a bit surprised but slowly wrapped his larger arms very carefully around Amy's form.

"I...I had to see you again." Amy exclaimed in a quiet voice.

Sonic's fierce expression instantly softened. He poked his nose into the cleft of Amy's neck and started to nuzzle her. Amy cracked a small grin as it felt somewhat ticklish.

"Aren't you afraid?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." the young flower answered honestly. "Should I be?"

"The villagers would.

"I'm not the villagers. And if you wanted to hurt me, you would've done it already wouldn't you?"

The werehog made a shudder as if cringing at the very thought of her being hurt at all. He hugged her a little tighter, almost lifting her off the ground, and buried his entire face in her neck. His hot breath made Amy shiver a bit and blush. Then she realized that she wanted him the same way he wanted her.

"You should go back to bed." Sonic murmured.

"I want to stay with you." Amy replied. "Please? Just this once?"

The dark cyan male let out a huge sigh.

"I'm not making you sleep in a cave." he whispered. "Besides, I think your grandma will be worried."

Sonic got her there. But Amy still didn't want him to leave.

"I don't mind sleeping in a cave." she mused. "And if we get back early, Granny will never know that I was gone."

"I'm going to hold you up to that." Sonic replied.

Then he took her arms and lifted her up. Amy gave a little gasp at this. Sonic firmly settled the young flower on his back.

"Hold on." he instructed.

Amy let out a childish giggle. Sonic went back on all fours and slowly trotted into the forest.

"_Weeee!_" Amy quietly cracked.

The werehog let out a grunt to which the sakura hedgehog laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." she giggled.

"You're weird." Sonic droned.

"Because I'm not coming after you with a torch and pitchfork?"

Sonic let out another grunt. Amy laid her head in between his back spines and tightened her hold on his huge quills. a few minutes later, they came to a small hill created by erosion which was covered in lush green grass and towered by trees. The hill had a small opening on its side which led into the cave Sonic was referring to. After going into it, he lowered himself so Amy could get off his back.

"Sit tight for a second." he whispered.

Amy knelt at the opening and watched the werehog gather fresh leaves from the surrounding trees. After doing so, he came back dumped them on the cave floor and started arrange them along with the old ones. Then Sonic came over to the cherry-pink female, scooped her up, and laid her gently into the pile. He settled beside her, curling up around her form and wrapping his arms around her torso, making sure she was warm enough and protected from the elements.

"Comfortable?" Sonic asked.

"Yup." Amy cheerfully replied, snuggling into his chest.

There was a silence. Sonic lowered his head and gently licked her cheek.

"I love you..." she quietly murmured.

"I know." Sonic answered softly, giving her another nuzzle. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Amy nodded and closed her eyes in slumber.

XXXXXXX

Before dawn even had a chance to break into the sky, Amy felt a gentle nudging on the side of her head. It was Sonic trying to wake her up.

"Mrmmm...just five more minutes?" Amy sleepily mumbled.

"Nuh-uh, _you_ wanted to get up early." Sonic scolded.

Amy let out a groan and slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. Sonic was still in his werehog form and impatiently waiting for his sakura companion to fully wake up.

"Come on..." he urged.

Amy let out a yawn and climbed onto the werehog's back. When she was securely on, Sonic proceeded to race back to her cottage. The stars were slowly fading from the sky as it was being illuminated by the coming sun. In almost seconds, they were in Amy's courtyard. Sonic carefully let her down onto her feet.

"Now go on before your grandma had a panic attack." he told her.

"Will you come back?" Amy asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course. I need to go to the next town for a bit, but I'll be back sooner than you know it."

Amy made a sort of sad face.

"Be careful, okay?" she pleaded.

"You let me worry about me." Sonic said, stroking one her pink quills. "Now go on."

Amy gave him a butterfly kiss on his muzzle and went off into the cottage. Before she closed the backdoor, she looked back and found that Sonic had already gone away.

'Please be safe.'


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

When Amy joined her grandmother for breakfast, the elder hedgehog noticed the dreamy look on her face. Gran'ma Rose knew that look anywhere.

"So then dear," she began. "are you and Sonic getting closer?"

At this point, the cherry-pink female could no longer get mad or deny anything. She looked down on her plate of bacon and eggs in a thoughtful demeanor.

"I guess we are." Amy said softly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Gran'ma Rose said joyfully. "With any hope, I'll be able to see my great-grandchildren."

Now Amy could be embarrassed.

"_GRANNY!_" she exclaimed, her face turning beet red.

"Oh dear, I'm only teasing."

Amy's eye twitched as her grandmother calmly took a sip of her tea. Then she gave a huge sigh.

"Are you two going off together again?" Gran'ma Rose asked.

"I don't think so." the cherry-pink female replied. "He told me he was going out town for a little bit, but he'll be back soon."

"Hmmmm, I see."

'I have to wonder if another reason why Sonic keeps going from town to town is because he's trying to find some way to cure himself.' Amy pondered.

Which didn't sound too farfetched. Who wouldn't want to be cured of having to transform into a beast every night? Maybe that's why he was at the village in the first place. Then another thought occurred to the sakura hedgehog. Could he have visited Dr. Quack for something like that? The aged duck surely hadn't said anything on the subject. Plus, Amy had not once seen them together. Maybe Sonic asked of him the same thing that he had asked of her. Not to tell anyone about the cyan male's _problem_. The whole thing was a bigger mystery than it was before.

XXXXXXX

A day passed and Sonic had yet to return. Amy was hoping that nothing bad had happened to him. She went to town to borrow another book from the library. After coming out of the building, young flower was suddenly confronted with a familiar face.

"Hey there, babe."

It was Scourge.

"What do you want?" Amy snapped.

"Just your company is all." the lime hedgehog sleazily purred.

"I'm busy, sorry."

"You're _always_ busy."

"Well, that's just life."

Before she could move on, Scourge had suddenly grabbed and pulled her in between two buildings.

"Scourge! What the hell are you-mph!"

The dual-scar chested male had then captured her in a lip-lock. Amy gasped at the suddenness like she had with Sonic. But unlike the blue blur, she felt very disgusted and uncomfortable. With quick action and thinking, she managed to punch him right square in the jaw.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" the sakura hedgehog cried.

Scourge just merely rubbed his jaw, a little impressed by how hard she hit him.

"Heh, not bad, babe." he sneered. "You make a good street fighter."

"You just stay away from me!" Amy exclaimed.

With that, the young flower quickly took off. Scourge watched while gazing longingly at her.

'She'll be back.' he thought with a grin.

XXXXXXX

Amy stomped all the way back up the hill, full of rage. She couldn't believe Scourge actually went and did that! The cherry-pink female had half of mind to go back down and strangle him.

'If it were possible, I could have Sonic in his wolf form tear that jerk apart!' she thought angrily.

As Amy went further up the hill, her ears twitched to something heavy fall to the ground far ahead of her. She halted in her steps when she heard the noise. With caution, Amy proceeded onwards. Then she saw what had toppled to the ground. Speak of the Devil. It was Sonic. Not in his werehog form but in his normal body. Actually he looked pretty much beat up and unconscious. Immediately Amy rushed to his side, trying to help him up.

"Sonic? Sonic!" the cherry-pink female cried, shaking his shoulder.

The cyan male was knocked out cold. His body was dirty and bruised up. Finally, Amy put his arm around her shoulders and lifted him up.

"C'mon, Sonic." she groaned. "Dang, you're heavy..."

She dragged the comatose male all the way up to the cottage. Amy quickly became exhausted from the effort. Getting to the porch, she threw the front door open.

"Granny!" the sakura hedgehog cried out.

"What is it, dear?" Gran'ma Rose replied. Then she saw what was in Amy's arms. "Oh my goodness! What on earth happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. I found him on the ground. I couldn't just leave him there."

"Of course not, dear. Let's get him upstairs."

The two ladies carried Sonic up the stairs and into the guest room. They gently laid him on the bed after cleaning him up. Gran'ma Rose made sure that the cerulean speedster was comfortable.

"Oh dear, the poor boy's burning up." she mused after feeling his forehead. "I'm going to fetch a wet cloth."

As the elderly hedgehog left the room, Amy suddenly had a thought occur to her. What if Sonic transformed while Gran'ma Rose was around? A few moments later, the silver-furred female came back in with a small bowl of cool water and a cloth. Amy came up to her to take them.

"I'll take care of it, Granny." she said.

"Are you sure, dear?" Gran'ma Rose asked.

"Yes. Just tell me what to do."

"Dampen the cloth and keep his head cool, dear."

Amy nodded and then Gran'ma Rose went over to the window to open it.

"I'm going to let in some fresh air." she said.

The cherry-pink female felt a breeze slightly ruffle her quills. She set the little bowl down on the night stand next to the bed and proceeded to dampen the cloth and place it on Sonic's forehead. It seemed to bring down his body temperature a little bit. Then his form started to tremble.

'Poor thing.' Amy thought.

For the next few minutes, the young flower continued the process until the bowl was almost half empty of water. Amy stopped applying water on his forehead and let him rest. She wondered how the heck he ended up like this. Sonic had bruises in random places of his body. Amy was really hoping that he hadn't got into trouble with the populace of the town that he went to. Then, when she began stroking his forehead, his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Amy's wrist, making her gasp a little. Sonic's emerald eyes cracked open as he started to growl.

"Calm down, Sonic." Amy said in a soothing voice. "It's just me."

"Auh...Amy...?" Sonic rasped.

"Shhhh. Just relax. You've been through enough as it is."

The cerulean hedgehog calmed down a little as Amy began stroking his forehead again.

"Where-where am I?" he asked.

"My house." the sakura hedgehog answered.

"...How'd I get here?"

"Well, I found you lying on the road unconscious, so I brought you here. May I ask what happened?"

Sonic was silent for a moment.

"I...ran into a couple of hunters." he admitted.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "You said you would be safe!"

"I know I did..."

The cherry-pink female let out an exasperated sigh. The blue blur on the other hand continued trembling.

"Why are you shaking?" Amy asked.

"...Because the cycle's renewing itself." Sonic explained. "Tonight's a new moon. I won't transform."

That caught Amy totally by surprise.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "You mean you're going to stay yourself tonight?"

"As long as there's no moon at night, I don't become a monster." Sonic replied with a nod.

A part of Amy was relieved. At least now, she wouldn't have to worry about her grandmother seeing Sonic's other self.

"Well, you rest up, okay?" the young flower told him.

She got up from her chair, closed the window, and prepared to leave the room.

"Amy...wuh..wait!" Sonic quietly called out.

Amy turned around and saw him trying to sit up and reach out for her, groaning in pain from the effort. She quickly ran over to him.

"Hey, hey! Relax!" Amy exclaimed. "Don't strain your-ohh!"

Sonic had suddenly grabbed her wrist again and pulled her towards him with such force, that the cherry-pink female toppled onto him. He let out a groan when her whole body landed on him.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Amy cried. "Do you want to really hurt yourself?"

Sonic paid no attention to her, and pulled the young flower a little closer to him.

"You...you smell like...Scourge..." he growled, wrinkling his nose.

Amy gave a little bit of an awkward smile.

"Umm..well, I kinda got into a fix with him." she muttered, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Did he do anything?"

"Not really."

Sonic made another low growl and then pulled Amy even closer towards his face and promptly sank his long fangs into the cleft of her neck.

"_O-ohhh!_" she gasped.

A good ten seconds passed before the cyan male finally released her. The sakura hedgehog was quite shaken as Sonic gently licked the bite.

"D-did you just bite me?" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sonic replied nonchalantly. "I don't want that scumbag to touch you again."

"But...but what if I...you know...become like you?"

"You won't. Honestly Amy, you read too many fairy tales."

Amy made a groan. Then she tried to get up from Sonic's form, but he held her down.

"Come on, Sonic." the cherry-pink female whined. "Lemme up!"

"Nnno..." Sonic droned. "Besides, I feel more calmer when you're with me."

Amy let out a huff, feeling ridiculous. She thought Sonic was being a big baby. But she obliged to his request. Amy laid on the blue blur while he had one arm around her torso and the other hand on her head. Her ears slightly twitched to the faint sounds of the cerulean hedgehog's heart beat. Pretty soon, it lulled her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Gran'ma Rose came up stairs to check up on Amy and Sonic. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw them sound asleep on the bed. Sonic's deep purrs filled the silent air. A smirk appeared on the elder hedgehog's muzzle. She quietly shut the door, being careful not to make a sound.

'They look so darling together.' Gran'ma Rose thought giddily.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Amy flickered her eyes open. It was now late afternoon, getting close to supper time. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed that Sonic was still sleeping underneath her. Now that Amy thought about it, Sonic looked pretty peaceful in his sleep. As she hoisted herself up a little up a little, the cherry-pink female's face went pale when she noticed that the door was shut. Amy knew that she had left it open.

'Oh, god. Please don't tell me Granny saw us...' she mentally cried.

The young flower quickly got up from the bed. She quickly left the room with Sonic still sleeping. Then she went downstairs and found her grandmother fixing supper.

"Oh hello, dear." Gran'ma Rose cheerfully greeted. "How was your nap?"

"_Granny!_" Amy exclaimed, her face turning red.

"What? Can't I ask a simple question anymore?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, I know what you mean. What's the big hullabaloo about it, dear? You two looked absolutely cute together."

Amy let out a moan and embarrassingly covered her face.

"Don't be so modest, dear." Gran'ma Rose told her. "By the way, how is our guest?"

"He'll be fine." Amy replied. "He's still sleeping though."

"The poor dear. Well, I hope he'll be able to eat supper."

Amy remained in the kitchen to help the silver-furred female fix their evening meal. Then the young flower went back up stairs to check on Sonic. He was still asleep, so Amy left in peace.

"I'm afraid that Sonic won't be joining us, Granny." she told the elder hedgehog.

"Oh well, I hope he feels better in the morning." Gran'ma Rose replied.

They ate their supper and then turned in for the night Amy went directly to her bedroom instead of checking up on Sonic again. She climbed into bed, thoroughly exhausted by the day's event and went right to sleep. When it was close to midnight, Amy's ears twitched when her door was slowly being opened. She wanted to see what it was, but was too tired to do so. Then the sakura hedgehog felt someone climb onto her bed and settle beside her. Amy sleepily turned around a saw Sonic snuggling up to her.

"S-sonic!" Amy cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You left." Sonic replied in an accusing tone.

"Because I had things to do and I wanted you to rest."

Sonic ignored her and wrapped his whole body around Amy's form and his muzzle in her neck. Amy groaned in complaint.

"I was right." she said. "You _are_ a big baby."

"How so?" Sonic asked, nuzzling under her chin.

"I can't be by myself without you going berserk."

"With good reason. And what's the big deal? Couple nights ago, you were all too eager to spend the night with me."

"You weren't injured."

"I heal fast."

Amy emitted an exasperated moan laid her head back down on her pillow. The blue blur remained still for a brief second before grunting and then licking the cherry-pink female's neck and soft quills.

"Now what are you doing?" Amy asked, trying to go back to sleep.

"You still smell like that scum." Sonic growled.

'Possessive jerk.' Amy mentally muttered.

A few minutes into the cerulean speedster trying to rid the sakura hedgehog of Scourge's scent, she finally fell asleep. Not wanting take anymore of Sonic's insecurities.

XXXXXXX

The light of another day penetrated into the sky, prompting the birds to sing their morning announcements. Amy's ears twitched to the sounds of rumbling. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw that it was Sonic, emitting a deep and low purr. Amy's head was under his chin and entwined in the cyan male's arms. Amy couldn't help but enjoy this. She would remain that way, but being in place was starting to put a strain on her muscles. Amy needed to stretch. The young flower tried wriggling out of Sonic's hold, but no go. Her movement caused the cerulean hedgehog to stir.

'Shoot!' Amy mentally cried.

Sonic cracked his emerald eyes open slightly and in a sleepy manner. He saw Amy sheepily looking up at him.

"Trying to escape me again, little Rose?" Sonic asked in a devilish voice.

At first, the sakura hedgehog blushed a little. Then she got mad.

"I'm not escaping anything, jerk." she growled.

Sonic let out a quiet laugh making Amy get angrier. She tried again to get out of his hold but to no success.

"Come on, Sonic!" the young flower cried. "I got a morning routine to do!"

"It can wait." Sonic replied. "Beside, your grandma isn't even up yet."

The blue blur proceeded to groom the cherry-pink female tangled up in his arms. He nipped at her fur and skin while she fumed with irritation and continued to growl. Sonic then gently laid on butterfly kisses on her muzzle, causing her to blush again and her growls turned to purrs. He gently nuzzled her face, further calming Amy from her tizzy fit. Then they exchanged a lip lock, which got more and more aggressive which each passing second. After finally parting, Amy panted for breath as Sonic buried his muzzle into her neck again. Then he licked and nipped at the bite on the cleft of her neck, laying on his scent and marking his territory, furiously eliminating all traces of Scourge. The blue blur wrapped himself around her and growled lowly.

"Now what's your problem?" Amy retorted.

"I don't want that scumbag touching you..." Sonic lowly hissed.

"I know. You've said that already."

"You're _mine._ Nobody else's..."

Amy thought he was being a bit too territorial for her tastes. She was flattered, but this was a little much.

"Your grandma's up now." Sonic said.

Amy's eyes widened and she tried shoving him off.

"Get off...before she sees us!" she cried.

This time, the cyan male obliged to her request. She jumped off the bed straightening herself out and helped Sonic up.

"I hope you're hungry." Amy told him.

"Sure." he said with a grin.

They went downstairs and waited for Gran'ma Rose to come down herself. She gave them a warm smile.

"Good morning children." she greeted cheerfully. "I trust you both slept well?"

Sonic nodded eagerly while Amy gave a little look of dread.

"Well that's splendid." Gran'ma Rose commented. "I hope you're both in the mood for hot cakes."

Sonic lean over towards Amy's ear.

"_Oh boy!_" he quietly snickered in the cherry-pink female's ear.

"Shut up." Amy retorted.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, Amy and Gran'ma Rose were tending to the garden while Sonic watched from a patio chair. Both Amy and her grandmother insisted that he take it easy today, since he still had a few visible bruises on him. Sonic quietly watched the sakura hedgehog tend to a small patch of daisies and morning glory. The blue blur became more enamored with her with each passing minute. A primal urge made itself known deep within him. Ordinarily, Sonic would be a bit worried about placing her in danger like that, but at this point, he didn't care. The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Gran'ma Rose went to her knitting while Amy quietly read with Sonic looming over her. At one point, he tried to get her in his lap but with her grandmother watching nearby, Amy successfully foiled him. It was bad enough that he followed her wherever she went the way a little puppy follows its master. Meanwhile, Gran'ma Rose was sure to keep her distance from the pair. She really wanted Amy to settle down and have a family, plus it was high time that she do so anyway. After supper, Amy made her grandmother sit down, take it easy and let her do the dishes this time.

"Are you sure you can handle all that, dear?" the silver-furred female asked.

"Yes, Granny." Amy assured her. "You go on to bed, okay?"

"Well, alright. If you insist, dear. Be sure you lock up when you're done."

"Don't worry, I will."

When the elder was upstairs, Amy was down to the last dish. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. They were Sonic's.

"_You're mine tonight._" he purred deeply into her ears.

Amy's face went red as the cyan male promptly flew up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

Amy shuddered, hearing Sonic's words repeat in her head. She knew what he meant and what he wanted. The young flower wanted it too, but she wasn't so sure. Slowly, she locked the doors and proceeded up the stairs. It was very quiet, which made Amy paranoid that Sonic was going to sneak up on her. She peered into the guest room and found it to be empty. Either the cerulean hedgehog was in her room, or he was cleverly hiding. The sakura hedgehog proceeded to her room and closed the door behind her. Then she jumped when she heard a deep voice.

"_I've been waiting for you..._"

It was Sonic. He went right up to her and embraced her. Amy immediately fell under his spell and returned the gestures with more affection. Their actions became more and more aggressive until they fell onto Amy's bed. Quickly, Sonic rolled over and gently pinned her to the mattress. Amy let out a gasp and then a deep moan which fueled the cyan male to go on with his advances. Amy's body went into heat. She never felt anything quite like this before. Before the cherry-pink female knew it, Sonic managed to slip her dress off and only her under knickers remained. When she noticed that she was nearly bare, Amy's arms jumped up to cover her torso. Sonic nuzzled her neck in response.

"Don't hide yourself, love." he whispered. "Let me see you..."

The blue blur gently pulled away her arms and took in her almost nude form. Amy's face turned red and looked away in embarrassment. Sonic licked her cheek lovingly.

"In all my life, I've never seen _anything_ as beautiful as you..." he purred.

Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. She was touched. When one was about to fall, Sonic wiped it away with his thumb. The two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around the cerulean hedgehog's neck, while he wrapped his own tightly around her torso and grinding against her body, making the young flower moan into the kiss. She gasped for air when they broke apart, while Sonic buried his entire face into the cleft of her neck. The sakura hedgehog shrugged her shoulders a little at the feel of the cerulean speedster's hot breath. Sonic next turned his attention to Amy's bare bosom with nuzzles, licks, and vampire kisses. Amy made deep hitches in her breath at his handiwork. She tried to moan out his name, but it came out different.

"S-Son-sonikku..."

This made the cyan male dart back into the young flower's neck, furiously nuzzling at it and emitting low, deep purrs. Amy giggled softly at his actions. His ears were flat down on his head as he was in total bliss. He never felt more complete. Pretty soon, Amy's under knickers were gone and they were preparing for their ritual. Amy trembled slightly while Sonic gently licked her muzzle.

"I will be gentle." he murmured. "But if it gets to be too much, just say the word, and I'll stop."

Amy pulled him into a lip lock to show she was not afraid and that she was ready for him. Then as the kiss deepened, the cherry-pink female let out a sharp, but muffled gasp when she felt her lover enter her and go past her barriers, thus ridding the young flower's innocence. She sank her talons into Sonic's back, taking in the pain she felt in her lower abdomen. The blue blur held her while Amy got used to his intrusion. Amy bumped her hips against Sonic's, signaling that she was ready for the next part of the ritual. It lasted until they both climaxed together. Sonic turned to his side, letting Amy rest as he snuggled up to her. Amy in turn nuzzled into his furry tan chest, wrapping one around his waist. There was a silence as the afterglow set in. Sonic gently stroked the cherry-pink female soft quills.

"I love you so much." Amy whimpered, burying her face deeper into the cerulean speedster's chest.

"I know." Sonic replied softly.

"Promise you'll never leave me...please.."

"Never. You're mine, all mine."

He wrapped himself carefully and protectively around her form before they fell asleep together.

XXXXXXX

Light slowly illuminated the night sky to bring about the morning. Sonic laid already awake, holding his sakura mate in his arms, and watching her sleep. His ears twitched to the various noises of birds tweeting outdoors. Then, Amy began to stir, moaning a little. Her jade orbs fluttered open to see her lover staring lowly and lovingly at her, making the cherry-pink female blush.

"Morning, _mate._" Sonic purred.

"...mate?" Amy asked curiously.

"Of course."

The cyan male nuzzled her neck. Amy let out a contented sigh, and then a little pained moan.

"You alright?" Sonic asked.

"Mmmhmm." Amy replied. "Just a little sore. And sleepy."

"Well then go back to sleep. It's still early anyway, and your grandma's not even up yet."

The young flower gave a nod. She rested her head on Sonic's tan chest while he gently stroked her quills. Amy nuzzle him.

"You know, being called 'mate' doesn't sound half bad." she mused.

Sonic sent a butterfly kiss to her neck.

"You betcha." he said very straight forwardly. "And you're _MINE._"

I know..." Amy replied quietly.

The cyan male wrapped himself around the sakura hedgehog, listening intently to her purrs.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, both Amy and Sonic went out to the village for a nice stroll. When they got there, a large crowd was gathered around two men. Curious, they went over to see what it was all about. As they got closer, Sonic suddenly tightened his hold on Amy and emitted a low but very angry growl. Then, Amy figured it out. The two men that the crowd was gathered around were the hunters that Sonic had a scuffle with just days before. The villagers shouted out questions at the hunters about the peculiar animal they had seen. Which of course was the 'wolf creature'.

"How big was it?"

"Was it vicious?"

"Is it dangerous?"

The sighting of the creature gave the villagers all the more incentive to try and hunt it down. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and started pulling him towards the opposite direction.

"Come on, Sonic." she huffed. "We're going to the library.."

The cyan male continued to growl lowly as Amy pulled him along. Before they could reach the library, they were confronted by a stern Dr. Quack.

"Oh, hello doctor." Amy sputtered.

"Would you kids kindly enter my office for a few moments?" he said.

Both Amy and Sonic exchanged confused glances at each other and followed the duck into the clinic building. They went into his office where the doctor sat down behind his desk.

"Mind telling what all that rubbish outside is about." Dr. Quack asked, staring at Sonic.

The cerulean hedgehog made a guilty look.

"It's my fault." he said in a low tone. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

This confirmed Amy's suspicions that Dr. Quack was also in on Sonic's secret.

"Well, my advice to you, is to keep a low profile." said the duck. "At least until that mess outdoors is sorted out and of course until I find a solution to your..problem."

The blue blur gave a nod.

XXXXXXX

That afternoon, Amy and Sonic were in the forest near Amy's cottage taking a little walk to ease the tensions caused by what occurred earlier.

"Amy, we need to talk." the cerulean hedgehog said.

"What about?" Amy asked curiously.

"I think...it would be better if I left town for a bit."

The cherry-pink female's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" she cried.

"It would be best for both you and I." Sonic explained. "Especially you. To be frank, I don't give a damn what happens to me, but if anything ever happened to you because of my stupid screw ups, I'd really lose it."

"Don't say things like that! Don't ever say things like that. Nobody else knows about iyou/i, Sonic and we can keep it that way."

"They're going to discover me eventually, love."

Amy frantically shook her head and threw her arms around Sonic's form.

"Please..." she whimpered. "You said you wouldn't leave me..."

"I know I did." Sonic replied softly. "And I don't intend to. I'm just going to hide out in the woods for about a week or two. Just barely enough for those guys to forget about the 'big bad wolf'."

Amy smiled thinly at that.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be close by." Sonic continued.

Amy looked up at him and nuzzled into his neck, prompting him to bury his own muzzle into her shoulders.

"_Please_ be safe." the young flower urged. "Swear it."

"I swear it." Sonic softly replied. "But before I go..."

Amy gasped when she felt him sink his fangs into the cleft of her neck again. Only this time, it didn't hurt at all.

"That was for Scourge." the blue blur said. "Just so he knows to watch his step."


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

"_BLEEEEAAAAAKK!_"

Amy was leaned over a toilet and emptying her stomach contents. It was the third time that week and the second time that morning. She didn't understand why she was feeling so ill. Amy wondered if it was that virus that Dr. Quack had warned her about earlier or something spoiled that she ate. Gran'ma Rose was equally worried about her granddaughter's condition. After the cherry-pink female was finished retching, the elder hedgehog made her go to her room and lie down.

"You go rest now, dear." she told her.

"A-alright." Amy whimpered.

She wobbled into her room and plopped down onto her bed. The sakura hedgehog felt really horrible. Her throat burned and her stomach felt like it was twisted in several knots.

'What is wrong with me?' Amy thought.

Gran'ma Rose watched her young charge enter her room with a worried expression.

'The poor dear.' she thought. 'Perhaps I should send for Dr. Quack.'

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who could that be.." the silver-furred female murmured to herself.

She went to the front door to answer it. The visitor turned out to be Scourge.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rose." he purred. "Is Amy in?"

"I'm afraid she's ill, dear." Gran'ma Rose replied. "You'll have to come back some other time."

"Awww, that's too bad. Maybe I can nurse her back to health."

The lime hedgehog was pretending to be genuinely concerned about Amy's well-being, but Gran'ma Rose saw right through it.

"You leave that to me, Scourge." she told him.

"Aww, come on, I make a _mean_ chicken soup." Scourge insisted.

Then, he was suddenly confronted by an elderly hedgehog armed with a broom.

"Don't make me resort to unpleasantness, boy." Gran'ma Rose growled.

"Okay, okay! I'm goin'!" Scourge cried backing off.

"Good lad. See you later!"

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Dr. Quack came to Gran'ma Rose's door to examine Amy. The young flower was now in a nightgown and still feeling quite horrid.

"So Miss Rose, what seems to be the problem?" the duck asked pulling out his stethoscope.

"Well, I keep throwing up in the mornings." Amy explained. "And I get so after even doing the smallest of things."

"Hmmmm...I see. Any strange cravings lately?"

"...Now that you mention it, Granny made an apple pie two days ago, and I ate most of it in one sitting. Usually, I can only stomach one slice."

Dr. Quack nodded silently.

"You mind if I go a little further?" he asked.

"Not at all." Amy replied.

He got up out from a chair and pulled down the quilt and sheets to her knees. Amy lifted up her night dress and Dr. Quack placed the end of the stethoscope on her belly. The sakura hedgehog nearly flinched at the cold metal. Then the doctor gently prodded her belly while listening to his stethoscope. A few minutes later, he made a face and stood up again.

"Mrs. Rose, I'd like to have a word with Miss Amy alone, if that's quite alright." Dr. Quack said.

Gran'ma Rose had been standing in the doorway of Amy's room, watching the whole time.

"Yes, of course." she said.

The elder quietly shut the door and left them alone. Then Dr. Quack turned to Amy with a serious face.

"Well, Miss Rose." he began. "I believe I know what's causing you to be ill."

"What is it?" Amy asked, blinking.

"You're going to be a mother."

At that moment, all the color that was in Amy's face drained away. Her eyes widened in complete shock, not believing what she was told.

"_Wha-What?_" she cried in a hushed voice.

"With the symptoms you've just described to me and with your abdomen becoming hard, I can safely say that you're pregnant, Miss Rose." Dr. Quack explained.

Amy's heart began to race. How was this possible?

"Sonic is the father, isn't he?" Dr. Quack asked.

The cherry-pink female gave a silent nod, still in shock. The duck heaved a heavy sigh.

"What shall I tell your grandmother?" he asked.

"Nuh-nothing, please." Amy rasped. "I'll...I'll tell her."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Well, alright if you insist, Miss Rose." Dr. Quack said. "Better do it fast though because I _will_ be seeing you in my office a few months from now to check up on your progress."

He packed up his equipment and left the room. Amy was still in shock. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How the hell was she going to tell her grandmother? More importantly, how would she tell Sonic?

XXXXXXX

Dr. Quack came down the stairs where an anxious Gran'ma Rose was waiting.

"Will she be alright, Doctor?" she asked.

"She'll be just fine." the duck told her. "I think I'll let her tell you the uh, 'nitty gritty'. Just put her on a proper diet and lots of rest. And don't allow her to engage in any stressful activities."

"Alright, doctor. Thank you for your time."

When he took his leave, the elder hedgehog went up the stairs to check up on Amy. Her ears twitched to the sounds of sobbing. She went to the young flower's room and found her curled up in her bed while clutching a pillow, and crying into it.

"Amy?" Gran'ma Rose called out. "What's the matter?"

Amy didn't answer. She continued sobbing. Her form was shaking in a frightened manner. Gran'ma Rose sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the sakura hedgehog, holding her in a comforting manner. She patted her head and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Ohhh baby..." the elder cooed. "My dear sweet baby..."

XXXXXXX

The very next day, Gran'ma Rose was sitting on the couch and knitting. Amy hadn't come down all morning. Not even for breakfast. The poor thing was probably still very upset. The silver-furred female didn't know what it was that made her granddaughter so upset. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gran'ma Rose put down her knitting material and went to answer it. Whoever it was, was being very persistent as the knocks kept repeating.

"Hold yer horses, I'm coming!" Gran'ma Rose called out.

She finally got to the front door and opened it. Standing on the porch was a very frantic looking Sonic. Almost if he were scared to death about something.

"Where's Amy?" he rasped. "Is she alright? I...heard she was sick."

"Calm down, sonny." Gran'ma Rose said. "She is a bit under the weather, but Dr. Quack came to see her yesterday and yesterday and said she's going to be alright."

"Is she upstairs? Please, I _need_ to see her."

Gran'ma Rose was struck by the blue blur's devotion to her granddaughter. It made her all too happy to give him admittance.

"Yes dear, she's up in her room." she said. "But keep quiet because I think she's still asleep."

With that, Sonic darted up the stairs. In the hall his ears twitched to soft crying. He approached the cherry-pink female's room and saw her still curled up in bed. She had been awake for a few hours, but refused to budge.

"Amy?" Sonic called.

Amy jolted to her right and her jade eyes widened when she saw the cerulean speedster standing in her doorway.

"S...sonic?" she rasped.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked frantically as he flew to her side. "I found out that you were ill..."

Amy turned her face away, unsure of what to tell him of her new...delicate condition.

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic asked again. "Please, love. Tell me what's wrong."

The cyan male held her, and nuzzled her neck furiously. Tears began pouring down Amy's face again.

"Oh Sonic..." she whimpered. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Just tell me, Amy." Sonic said softly, gently taking a handful of her quills.

The young flower took a deep breath before breaking the news to him.

"_I'm...pregnant.._"

The blue blur froze in place when her words rang through his ears. He was just as shocked as she had been.

"Are...are you sure, Amy?" he rasped.

"Dr. Quack told me he was certain." Amy replied tearfully. "Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry..."

"No, _I_ should be the one apologizing..."

Sonic ran a hand over Amy's belly. He let out a little gasp after doing so.

"Ooooo, yeah." he quietly quirked. "I can definitely feel something growing down there."

Amy made a face.

"What are we going to do, Sonic?" she asked.

"Have you told your grandma?" Sonic inquired back.

"No. Not yet."

"Then we'll tell her together."

The cerulean hedgehog then crawled onto Amy's bed and gently pulled her towards him, nuzzling her face.

"I shouldn't have left..." he murmured. "I'm not going to leave your side at all now..."

"But...Sonic..." Amy protested.

"No buts, Amy. I'm staying right here and I'm not leaving."

The young flower let out a sigh, while the cyan male beside her continued to nuzzle her.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

Throughout the entire morning, Amy was coiled up in Sonic's arms and sound asleep. Sonic kept a very protective posture over her and had his hands gently over her belly. He was still astounded by the fact that the sakura hedgehog had a living thing of his making growing deep inside her. It took him back and reminded him of when his own mother was pregnant with him. Those were happier times then. Looking down on his cherry-pink mate, the cerulean speedster lightly nuzzled her bangs. Then Amy started to stir in his arms which quickly attracted Sonic's attention. He leaned a little forward and nuzzled her cheeks. Amy let out a mewing yawn and tiredly rubbed her jade eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head..." Sonic quipped.

"...shut up." Amy lowly growled.

"Aww, that's not very nice."

Amy let out another growl and nuzzled into Sonic's furry tan chest. The blue blur gave a smirk and started grooming her pink quills. Soon, the young flower's growls turned to purrs. She seemed to glow underneath him. While the cyan male was going away, licking at her muzzle and quills, Amy batted her eyes open again.

"I need to get up..." she murmured.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I need to tell Granny about...you know.."

"_Ohhhh_, right. I almost forgot about that."

The sakura hedgehog let out a heavy sigh, then lifted herself her up, groaning from the effort.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Amy." Sonic exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't be having trouble if I wasn't tied up in your friggin' limbs." Amy retorted.

Sonic let out a chuckle and helped Amy out of bed. When she got to her feet, the cerulean speedster carefully scooped her up.

"H-hey! What gives?" the cherry-pink female cried.

"Well, I'm not going to let you climb down those stairs on your own." Sonic quirked.

Amy let out a huff as they went downstairs. Gran'ma Rose was busy in the kitchen and brightened when she saw the pair.

"Oh, hello children." she said cheerfully. "Amy, are you feeling any better?"

"Um, a little bit." Amy replied. "Granny, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh? What is it dear?"

Amy took a moment to gather and organize her thoughts. Sonic gently squeezed her hand to demonstrate his support.

"Well first, Sonic and I are going to stay together." Amy began.

Gran'ma Rose's sky blue eyes sparkled in response.

"Oh that's wonderful dear!" she exclaimed.

"Second," Amy continued. "well...I have your great-grandchild on the way."

Then the elderly hedgehog's eyes widened in surprise and suddenly pulled the young flower into a squeezing hug.

"_Oh Amy!_" Gran'ma Rose cried in joy. "_I'm so happy for you, dear!_"

"Please Granny, don't crush me." Amy rasped.

Sonic all the while, was grinning at this scene. It was going well so far. A lot better than he expected. Then Gran'ma Rose turned to the blue blur.

"And as for you sonny..." she said with a smile. Suddenly, a metal pan came painfully clonking down on Sonic's head, causing him to topple to the floor.

"GRANNY!" Amy exclaimed.

"_That's_ for bedding my granddaughter without my permission!" Gran'ma Rose growled, wagging her finger.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that." Sonic quipped, rubbing his head.

XXXXXXX

That night, Amy woke up to use the bathroom to vomit again. Gran'ma Rose had also woken up, alerted by the sounds of the young flower retching, and rushed to her aide.

"Amy, dear?" she called out softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...Granny." the cherry-pink female rasped.

The elder hedgehog helped her granddaughter clean up and put her to bed. Unbeknownst to Amy's grandmother, hidden in the corner and under a pile of blankets was Sonic. He had already transformed into his werehog form and overheard the commotion. As soon as Gran'ma Rose returned to her room, he popped out his pile of blankets and went over to Amy's bed.

"Amy? You okay?" he whispered.

"Mmmhmm." Amy tiredly replied.

Sonic softened his gaze and got on his knees. He carefully wrapped his now large arms around her and eased the sakura hedgehog back to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Tensions down at the village were not easing up at all. In fact, they were getting worse. More reported sightings of the 'beast' were coming in from every direction. Pretty soon, the villagers were beginning to arm themselves. The sheriff and Ben tried desperately to keep everything under control and not have a riot start over the issue. Sonic, sensing all the negativity mounting, decided to seclude himself to the cottage in which Amy and Gran'ma Rose lived in. Meanwhile the months flew by like the wind. Spring turned to summer, then summer to fall. Now winter was fast approaching. The weather got colder and colder until it finally began to snow. The cold white dust covered everything in sight, making travel a bit more complicated. With the passing months, Amy's belly had grown larger and larger. On one especially icy morning, Gran'ma Rose was busy making breakfast when there was someone at the door. It was Ben.

"Oh, good morning, Ben." Gran'ma Rose greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he said. "but the whole town is going up in arms."

Gran'ma Rose gave a look of shock at the news.

"_What? Why?_" she cried.

"Well, it's that whole business with the 'wolf-creature'." Ben explained. "People are getting harder and harder to control and they wanna get rid of that thing. The sheriff is plannin' an expedition around the woods to find the thing and I just wanted to give you the heads up, in case you start hearing shot-guns go off."

"Well thank you, Ben. That was very thoughtful of you."

"I'll see you later then Mrs. Rose."

Gran'ma Rose waved goodbye, and shut the door. She was aghast by this turn of events.

'I can't believe it's come to this.' she thought, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Sonic overheard the entire conversation from the top of the stairs. The situation was starting to become far worse than he imagined. He would have to _really_ lay low in the coming days, or at least until Dr. Quack came up with a potential cure. Staying there was also risky because he could put Amy and her grandmother in danger. The cyan male went back into Amy's room, where she was still sleeping in peace.

Sonic's eyes intensified while looking down at her. Lying on that bed, was someone who meant the entire world to him and all he had. And now, there were two. The blue blur couldn't run away and hide now. He wouldn't even dream of it. Sonic crawled onto the bed and wrapped himself protectively around Amy, furiously nuzzling her neck and deeply inhaling her scent. He put his hands on her enlarged belly and gently rubbed up and down. The young flower emitted light moans and snuggled into Sonic's chest in her sleep. The cyan male smirked and gave a little peck on her muzzle. He also got a response from bellow. While rubbing her baby bump, little nudges made themselves known, and making Amy gasp. Sonic's grin got wider and continued to rub his mate's womb.

"Hey there, little man.." he cooed softly.

"...how do you it's a boy?" Amy muttered sleepily.

"It's always a boy in my family."

"What if it turns out as a girl?"

"Trust me, it's going to be a boy."

Amy let out a sigh and decided to drop it.

XXXXXXX

That night, Sonic transformed again and took his place in the corner of Amy's room. Suddenly, his nose twitched to a familiar and foul scent. The midnight blue werehog quietly got up, left the room, and went into the room next to it. Peering out of the window, he saw Scourge slinking about the courtyard of the cottage. Sonic let out a growl. Just what in the name of hell was that basterd doing here? The indigo male went down the stairs, careful not to wake Amy or her grandmother. Scourge was sneaking around the cottage to get to Amy. He had finally enough of waiting and wanted to see the cherry-pink female whatever the cost. He slunk around, trying to find a way inside. The lime hedgehog was about to force a window open when he heard an aggressive and deep growl that made him jump.

"Wha-What the?" Scourge sputtered.

There was another growl, more fiercer this time, prompting Scourge to whip out a hunting knife.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

There was only silence. Scourge kept swerving around to find whatever was lurking about. Then, the lime hedgehog saw Sonic poke his head out from a hill of snow and growl. Sonic wasn't going to hurt him as that would cause too much of a stir, but instead he would lure Scourge away from the cottage. The emerald male froze on the spot at first, but when the beast disappeared, he gathered his wits and went after it.

"HEY!" Scourge yelled. "GET BACK HERE!"

He chased the werehog all the way into the deep forest. A smart person would run away and get help, but Scourge was determined to hunt down this creature. The whole village was after it, so if he caught and slayed it, he would gain a lot of recognition, perhaps maybe even a reward. The lime hedgehog continued after the werehog despite the bitter cold and impenetrable darkness.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" he cried.

However, Sonic had already gotten away from him and now Scourge was chasing after nothing. When he was quite far from the cottage and with his attention averted from it, the midnight blue werehog returned indoors. He stalked upstairs and back into Amy's room. The commotion from outside made her stir from slumber.

"Mrmmm...Sonic?" she softly called out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Amy." Sonic told her with a grunt. "Go back to sleep."

Amy, instead of doing what he asked, sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sonic noticed she wouldn't fall back into slumber again at this rate, so he went up to the foot of her bed and started cuddling her.

"Go to sleep, Amy." he softly cooed.

Amy whined in protest, but the smooth and velvety sound of his voice was enough to put her into a lull and slowly shut her eyes. After receiving a few nuzzles from her lover, the cherry-pink female instantly konked out. Then, Sonic tucked her in and returned to his corner.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

Scourge of course, went skedaddling right back into the village and to the sheriff's office. He told the sheriff everything about that had happened the night before. The lime hedgehog's details description of the werehog convinced the sheriff to act. He summoned Ben to his office.

"Hello, Sheriff." the merchant greeted. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, Mr. Benjamin," the Sheriff began. "it looks like we really got a problem on our hands. We got another sighting of that wolf. And it got really close to a residence last night. The next night could be worse. We need to get rid of thing before it hurts somebody."

"But this thing, if it does exist, hasn't really done anything, Sheriff."

"I share your opinion, Benjamin. But the people are getting restless about the issue and I don't want a riot on my hands or risk a life over the issue. It's not worth it."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"We'll start a hunting party tonight where the beast was last sighted and if we don't turn up anything, that'll be the end of it."

Overhearing the whole conversation from outside was Scourge. Snickering devilishly to himself.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the cottage, Amy was bright awake and practicing her knitting so the new arrival would have clothing. Gran'ma Rose already made a few pairs for her. The sakura female was in Sonic's lap while they both sat on the couch. He watched her knit away at a white blanker, having his muzzle in her neck.

"Why no color?" he asked.

"Because I don't know whether if it's a boy or girl." Amy replied.

"I'm telling you Amy, it's gonna be a boy."

"You seem quite sure of yourself."

"Trust me, the little one's a boy."

"If you say so."

Sonic nuzzled and purred into her neck and quills. He emitted a little whine as though he were begging for something. Amy started to fume as he continued, until she finally let out a cry of exasperation.

"Oh all right!" she exclaimed. "Jeez!"

The cherry-pink female got out sky blue yarn and knitted it into the blanker. Sonic's whines turned to purrs again. Amy felt really annoyed.

"You know, I'm getting confused about who's the baby here." she retorted. "You or the little one in my belly."

Instead of replying, Sonic started applying vampire kisses to the side of her neck and the back of her shoulders. It made the young flower moan out a little. Then, Gran'ma Rose poked her head out from the kitchen.

"You two hungry for lunch?" she asked.

"A little bit." Amy replied.

The elder nodded in response and went back into the kitchen. Sonic resumed nipping at Amy's neck and then moved onto her ears. Suddenly, the sakura hedgehog let out a sharp gasp.

"You okay?" the cerulean speedster asked.

"Y-yeah." Amy rasped. "It's just a kick."

"Huh. I guess our little man's awake."

Amy rolled her eyes as Sonic rubbed her occupied belly. She and Sonic felt a few more nudges before the activity from within slowly died down. Amy let out a sigh while continuing her needle work.

"Tired?" Sonic asked her.

"No." the cherry-pink female said. "And please don't put me to sleep, because then I'll never get up."

"But you look so cute when you sleep."

"Sonic..."

"Oh, alright."

A few minutes later, Gran'ma Rose came back out announcing that Amy's lunch was ready. The blue blur promptly helped her up out of the couch after she put down her knitting material.

XXXXXXX

That late afternoon, all three were in the living room. Sonic had Amy in his lap again while she read, and Gran'ma Rose. Then, Amy felt a series of nuzzle in her quills from Sonic. It was a code they devised so that the young flower would know when it was getting closer to when the cyan male had to transform. They both got up and headed for the stairs.

"Granny, we're going upstairs for a bit." Amy said.

"Alright, dear." Gran'ma Rose replied.

The pair was going up when there was a knock at the door. Sonic's nose wrinkled up and started pushing Amy up the stairs.

"Go up, Amy." he rumbled. "I'll be right with you."

Amy gave a confused look but obliged to request. Sonic remained at the foot of the stairs when Gran'ma Rose answered the door. It was Ben again.

"Oh, hello Ben." the elder hedgehog greeted. "Anything wrong?"

"Well Mrs. Rose," Ben said in low tone, taking off his hat. "the Sheriff wants to investigate the part of the woods surrounding your house. I'm here to make sure that nobody disturbs you. It shouldn't take too long."

"Oh, well alright. Come in."

Sonic made a frown when he heard that. Now that there was going to be a whole lot of people around, he couldn't safely transform without anyone noticing.

"Sonic?"

The blue blur turned and saw Amy still waiting for him at the top of the stairs. He sped up to her, wrapping his arms around her form and nuzzled her forehead.

"I have to go out for a bit." Sonic quietly told her. "But I'll be back before long."

"O-okay." Amy replied.

"Just stay up here, okay?"

The sakura hedgehog nodded. Then Sonic darted down the stairs and towards the front door.

"I have to run an errand for Amy." he told Gran'ma Rose. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, dear." Gran'ma Rose replied. "Be careful out there."

The cyan male nodded and took off.

'I still have time,' he thought. 'I can reach Dr. Quack's before the sun sets.'

Within minutes, Sonic reached the duck's office. The doctor was experimenting with some samples when he heard the cerulean speedster enter.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic." he said without looking from his microscope.

"Are you close to anything yet?" Sonic asked.

"Somewhat. Getting impatient?"

Sonic was silent. He finally decided to say what was up.

"The villagers decided to go 'Sonic hunting'." the cerulean speedster said.

"I've heard." Dr. Quack replied.

"They're going around the cottage on the hill."

That made Dr. Quack look up from his microscope with an appalled expression.

"And you left Amy alone?" he cried.

"Not really." Sonic said. "That store clerk is there to make sure the hunters don't bother her or her grandmother. And besides, I can't transform while those people are there. I could put Amy in even greater danger. If they see the 'other me' with her as she is, it won't take them long to put two and two together and then after they're done with me, they'll go after her. I can't allow that."

Dr. Quack raised an eyebrow.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to at least divert them from the cottage." Sonic explained.

Suddenly, Sonic jerked and fell to the ground. He curled, uncurled, snarled, and moaned as Dr. Quack watched in surprise. A purplish blue aura surrounded the blue blur and then he finally transformed. Sonic laid on the ground out of breath as Dr. Quack went to his side.

"Are you quite alright, Sonic?" he asked.

"...yeah..." Sonic rasped. "I'll live."

The midnight blue werehog lifted himself up, groaning from the effort.

"I have to go now." he rumbled. "Catch ya on the flip side."

With that he vacated Dr. Quack clinic.

XXXXXXX

Back at the cottage, Gran'ma Rose was making tea for herself and Ben. The hunt outdoors had already begun with Scourge amongst the party. Amy was still upstairs watching the whole facade from a window. This made her very worried about Sonic. He was still out and he had yet to return. She let out a sigh, and decided to go downstairs to join Gran'ma Rose and Ben. Suddenly, the cherry-pink female felt a very sharp pain in her lower abdomen. And then another.

"Oh...ow.." Amy whimpered.

Then she felt a wetness come from between her legs. She realized what was happening to her.

"Guh-Granny!" the sakura hedgehog cried out. "He-help!"

The elder female had heard her and rushed up the stairs in flurry of footsteps.

"Amy? What's wrong, dear?" Gran'ma Rose asked in a concerned tone.

"I...I think my water just broke..."


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Sonic raced through the forest on all fours to get back to the cottage. He wanted to get the hunting party away from the house like he had done with Scourge the night before. If he didn't, Amy might get into serious trouble. He ran up a snowy hill and let out one long silence penetrating howl. The sound alerted the hunting party searching around in the barren forest.

"I-it's here!" one villager said.

Another howl was heard which prompted the whole party to go and follow it to its originator. Sonic stalked around silently afterward. With the trees and bushes all bare from the frost, it made hiding a lot more difficult. Nevertheless, the midnight blue werehog would engage the hunters camouflage or no camouflage. His ears twitched to the sound of their shouts and the sheriff trying to keep them all under control and not have them turn into a raging mob.

'Good.' Sonic thought. 'I've got their attention.'

XXXXXXX

Amy had gone into labor when her grandmother came to her aide. The pain was practicably unbearable. Gran'ma Rose helped her into the guest bedroom and into a nightie. Then the elder hedgehog quickly went downstairs to a startled Ben.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Rose?" he asked.

"Ben quick, go get Dr. Quack!" Gran'ma Rose cried. "It's an emergency!"

"Right away, Mrs. Rose! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

As soon as he left, Gran'ma Rose set to work on boiling some water. Amy's cries were heard from above. The silver-furred female went up to check on her.

"There, there, dear." she cooed. "Dr. Quack will be here soon."

Ten minutes later, Ben returned to the cottage with the duck which made Gran'ma Rose instantly relieved.

"Hurry please, doctor." she pleaded. "Amy's in labor."

"Now stay calm, everything will be alright." Dr. Quack told her.

The two went up while Ben remained downstairs making sure all was well. Amy was breathing in gasps and slightly sweating when Gran'ma Rose and Dr. Quack entered the room.

"How are you, Miss Amy?" Dr. Quack asked.

"Not well..." Amy moaned.

Suddenly she tossed her head back as a contraction ran through her body and cried out. Gran'ma Rose quickly went over and patted her forehead.

"Did you boil water?" Dr. Quack asked the elder.

"Yes. I'll go get it."

The duck turned his attention back to Amy who was clenching one fist and grabbing the sheets with the other.

"Now, Amy." Dr. Quack said. "I need you to try and relax for me. Breath in and out and get ready to push when I tell you."

"Oh...okay." Amy rasped.

Gran'ma Rose came back with the water when she noticed that something was missing.

"Where on earth is Sonic?" she asked.

Both Amy and Dr. Quack shared a glance.

"Oh no.." Amy said with quick thinking. "I hope he didn't get lost in the snow."

XXXXXXX

Unfortunately, Sonic _did_ sort of got lost in the five foot deep snow. He did so when he lured the hunting party towards him. Now he had no idea what their position was. The werehog could hear and smell them, but he couldn't see them. To make things worse, it had since began to snow, making the already thick white blankets of powdered ice even thicker, and much harder to get through. Sonic trumped through the snow huffing and puffing from the effort. The temperature was just a bit below freezing and even that was too cold for him. Normally, by now, he would be in a warm cave. Or at the cottage. Suddenly, Sonic realized that he had been gone much too long and he _had_ to get back to Amy. He figured that the party would soon give up and call it quits because of a lack of his visual and the weather was quite icy. No one wanted to be outdoors at this time of night. Getting back on all fours, the midnight blue werehog galloped through the snow, following the scent of smoke emitting from the cottage chimney ahead. Then, just as he turned a corner, another scent abruptly made itself known and seconds later, he nearly bumped into something. That something turned out to be Scourge.

'Shit!' Sonic thought.

"HEY! I FOUND HIM!" Scourge shouted.

Sonic made a growl and swatted the lime hedgehog away before taking off. He thought about killing Scourge right then and there, but a body count would only enflame the situation.

'Run.' he told himself. 'Just run.'

The rest of the party, alerted by Scourge's shouts came rushing over to that area and caught sight of their target.

"THERE HE IS!"

'Damn!'

Now the whole hunting party was after the werehog. Fortunately for Sonic, speed was his very best friend, and almost out ran the villagers. But they were determined to get rid of him. Shots were fired from shotguns and Sonic nearly got winged if there wasn't a tree blocking the way of the bullets. Sonic continued to run from them. He started to consider giving his life up for the sake of Amy's. That's what his own father did for his mother. But that was one of the contributing factors that led up to him becoming an orphan in the first place. His mother became severely heart broken when his father died and passed away herself from illness, leaving Sonic, as a three-year-old, on his own. If he went down the same path his father went, Amy could die without him. He had to stay alive. For her.

XXXXXXX

"One more push, Amy."

The sakura hedgehog had been under intense labor for the past hour. Gran'ma Rose was at her side holding her hand and patting her forehead with a cloth to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed there. After hearing Dr. Quack's last command, Amy gave a weak nod and used her last ounce of strength to push.

"I've got it." Dr. Quack said.

"Wah..._Waaaaaaaaah!_"

Amy huffed out a huge breath and laid back. She was greatly exhausted from the event. The elderly hedgehog beside her, continued to hold her hand and pat her forehead.

"You can rest now, dear." Gran'ma Rose said softly.

Dr. Quack had set to work cleaning the newborn hoglett which continued to cry from the cold air and taking its first breaths of life.

"It's a boy." he announced.

Amy was rather surprised.

'...I guess Sonic was right all along.' Amy thought.

The duck finished cleaning off the little hoglett and placed him in the young flower's arms.

"Here you are, Miss Amy." he said.

The male hoglett, now whimpering instead of crying, had light lavender fur. When he finally opened his eyes, they were bright jade, like his mother's. Amy smiled in delight, with tears welling up in her eyes, and nuzzled her newborn.

"He's beautiful, dear." Gran'ma Rose said, also having tears in her eyes. "Such a little darling."

Amy continued to smile down at her little boy as he mewed out a yawn and began snoozing in her arms.

XXXXXXX

Sonic continued to flee from the hunting party, trying to think of a way to get them off his trail, permanently. He raced towards the base of a very large hill which was covered completely with snow. Then he got an idea to fake his death by creating and avalanche. The midnight werehog went up a tree and let out one loud and long howl. The vibrations of the echoes that followed was enough to start the extremely thick snow to come sliding down the larger hill with great force.

'Timber!' Sonic thought.

The villagers quickly realized there was 10,000 tons of snow coming their way and the sheriff started barking orders to flee to safety in the opposite direction. He still didn't want to risk a life on this expedition if he could help it. Sonic had already made it to a safe spot and was watching the whole thing unfold. The snow piled down to ground level creating a barrier between Sonic and the villagers. Once the land had finally calmed, the sheriff called the hunting party to order.

"Alright people, that's enough for one night." he said. "Let's get back home before we all freeze to death."

"Wait!" Scourge protested. "What if that monster's still out there?"

"Nothing could've survived underneath that avalanche, Scourge. Now come on, all of ya. That's an order!"

With their marching orders, Scourge and the rest of the hunting party went back to the village. Watching from the tree afar, was Sonic. He observed them leaving until they were all out of sight. With the danger averted he took an alternate route to Amy's house with much haste.

XXXXXXX

Amy had fallen asleep hours after the blessed event had occurred. She had remained in the guest bedroom so she wouldn't have to move around much. Also sleeping in her arms was her child. Gran'ma Rose had left her alone to let mother and hoglett bond. Ben had gone home since the hunting party came home. Gran'ma Rose had also gone to bed herself. Then, a figure downstairs got into the house and silently stalked upstairs. His nose twitched when he picked up an entirely new scent among the usual ones. It made him curious. He went into the room where this new scent originated. There his ferocious features immediately softened. Lying on the bed in front of him was his mate and in her arms was a tiny bundle. His heart leapt and he quickly went towards her, fell to his knees, and nuzzled her face. Amy fluttered her eyes open with a groan and her tired expression quickly turned to joy.

"Sonikku..." he whispered happily.

The midnight blue werehog nuzzled her again emitting a deep purr. He wrapped his large arms carefully around her and licked her muzzle.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I'm okay." Amy replied tiredly. "I guess I owe you..."

"For what?"

"You were right about the baby. It's a little boy."

Sonic smirked.

"Toldja." he snickered.

Amy sat up a little so that Sonic could see his new son. The little hoglett was sound asleep in her arms. Sonic's emerald eyes sparkled with emotion.

"He's beautiful, Amy." he whispered.

"That's what Granny said." Amy giggled.

"Well, you two get some sleep."

Amy nodded and laid back on her pillow. Sonic gently licked her cheek and nuzzled her. As soon as she was asleep, he curled up on the floor next to the bed.


	16. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

Everyone was so assured that the werehog had perished under the deep snow after the avalanche that all the gossip and rumors that rambled on about him quickly faded away to almost no mention at all. The winter meanwhile dragged on slowly. Finally, spring returned, replacing the cold white snow with warm green blades of grass and leaves in the trees. Things had gotten a lot more peaceful since then. Now that everyone assumed that the werehog was dead, Amy and Sonic could both live in peace without fear of Sonic's _secret_ being discovered. Dr. Quack continued looking for a cure, but there wasn't really a point to keep at it now. The hills became quite lovely under the April sky. Hiking in them was, Sonic and Amy. Amy was in a white dress and her normal red cloak following Sonic hand-in-hand. The cerulean speedster was holding a walking stick in his other hand and around his shoulder being carried like a messenger bag, was a heavy cloth. In that cloth, wrapped in a blue blanker, was their son. Amy and Sonic continued their stroll along the hills until they spotted a crystal lake.

"Hey look, Amy." Sonic said pointing.

"Oh how pretty!" Amy cried. "Can we go for a swim?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. What do you think Erin?"

The male hoglett looked up with his bright eyes at his father and mother, cooing lighty. Both Sonic and Amy shared a smile.

"I think we can manage that." the blue blur quipped.

He squeezed his mate's hand and they went down. The pair continued to live happily with their blossoming family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And dat's end folks. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and stay tuned for more updates on my other Sonic stories. Peace out! :)<strong>


End file.
